


ABSTINENCE

by Mika23



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Abstinence, Conflits, Erotica, M/M, Real Life, Relation couple, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika23/pseuds/Mika23
Summary: Ne jamais faire preuve d'abstinence lorsqu'on sort avec des idoles aussi sexy que Jung Yunho et Kim Jaejoong. Eux-même ont presque péri ...
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	ABSTINENCE

**Author's Note:**

> { ! NC-18 ! }
> 
> Song : Sexercice - Kylie Minogue
> 
> Version Sky : https://andlovedrama.skyrock.com/3257929422-Abstinence.html

Jaejoong rentra dans son appartement, situé au dernier étage d'un des immeubles les plus distingués et réputé du quartier. Il traîna des pieds après avoir fermé la porte puis se dirigea vers le salon et retrouva son colocataire installé sur le canapé à lire le journal du jour. Il était fatigué de sa journée de travail qui s'était clôturé au petit matin. Le soleil commençait à se lever et l'écran de son portable indiquait désagréablement qu'il était six heures du matin. Sa vie était complètement déséquilibrée. Mais même s'il s'en plaignait, Jaejoong avait fini par accepter cette habitude de travail pour continuer sa carrière en tant que chanteur même s'il devait en baver pour ça. Il aimait son travail et il aimait chanter plus que tout au monde.

Mais maintenant, tout ce qu'il importait, c'était de se coller contre le corps de son colocataire pour une bonne sieste dans des bras protecteurs.

Jaejoong retira avec hâte sa veste et ses lunettes de soleil, ses jambes le menant vers le canapé du salon et coucha sa tête dans des gestes las sur les genoux de son colocataire. Ce dernier sourit, soulagé de voir Jaejoong rentré sain et sauf. Alors que Jaejoong installa ses jambes plus confortablement sur le divan, son colocataire passa une main dans ses cheveux pour lui offrir quelques caresses espérant le détendre.

**\- Dure journée ?**

**\- Hum...,** geignit Jaejoong en guise de réponse alors que ces yeux étaient prêts à se plonger dans le monde des rêves.

**\- Je ne vais pas tarder à partir de mon côté, profites-en pour te reposer !** Conseilla-t-il face à l'image épuisée du chanteur.

**\- Yunho-ah !** Râla Jaejoong en regardant son colocataire plus franchement.

**\- J'ai encore deux heures à moi avant de partir** , rassura-t-il dans un fin sourire en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Jaejoong. **Ça te va ?**

Jaejoong acquiesça, maintenant plus soulagé de savoir qu'il aurait un moment avec son colocataire. Mais Yunho n'était pas seulement un colocataire. C'était son amant, plus exactement son petit-ami avec qui il partageait cet appartement depuis quelques mois. Mais le plus important à savoir, c'était que Yunho était une idole tout aussi populaire que Jaejoong. Cependant, dans des souvenirs qu'ils avaient du mal à évoquer, les deux hommes faisaient partie du même groupe dans le passé et avaient connu l'apogée à cette période. Même si aujourd'hui leur chemin avait pris des cours différents, Jaejoong et Yunho avaient décidé de rester ensemble malgré les contraintes de leurs travaux qui les empêchaient de se voir régulièrement. Les deux hommes s'aimaient un peu trop et leur avaient bien fait comprendre à leurs deux agences distinctes. C'était Yunho lui-même qui avait proposé l'idée d'habiter ensemble rendant Jaejoong dans un état euphorique considérant cette proposition comme une véritable preuve d'amour. Mais pour vivre dans la tranquillité et ensemble, les deux idoles devaient se montrer particulièrement discrètes et surtout de ne pas se faire suivre par de susceptibles fans "sasaeng" ou fans tout court. Les deux hommes n'imaginaient même pas ce qu'il adviendrait de leur vie si les médias étaient au courant de leur relation homosexuelle qui était encore mal vue par la société dans ces temps. Ils étaient pourtant conscients du danger et de l'impact que cette annonce aurait sur leur carrière, mais ils étaient définitivement déterminés et adultes pour démontrer que leur histoire était très sérieuse. Puis, ils ne tenaient pas à perdre ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher. Peut-être que c'était loin d'être normal de se cacher des autres et pénible de ne pas montrer qu'ils étaient en couple, mais la réalité faisait bien plus peur. Ils n'avaient pas le choix que d'accepter cette vie et ils étaient loin de s'en plaindre contrairement à des millions de personnes dans le monde.

Jaejoong se retourna contre le torse de son amant jouant avec son haut entre ces doigts alors que Yunho posa le journal à ses côtés pour tendre une main jusqu'à la joue du chanteur.

**\- T'es fatigué ? Pourquoi tu vas pas te coucher ?** Insista Yunho qui surveillait précieusement la santé de son amant.

**\- T'as dit qu'on avait deux heures pour nous ... J'ai d'autres idées en tête** , lança Jaejoong dans un regard plein d'insinuation.

Yunho sourit pour lui-même connaissant parfaitement les intentions de son petit-ami. Il se disait même qu'il était particulièrement accro à ce domaine le forçant à réfléchir plus philosophiquement à la nature de leur relation.

**\- Je pensais que t'étais crevé ?** Demanda Yunho en soupçonnant l'humeur de son amant.

**\- J'aurais le temps de me reposer après,** laissa sous-entendre le chanteur en se relevant pour faire face au visage viril de son amant.

Jaejoong frôla son nez au sien pour l'envoûter et le laissa se prendre à son jeu. Il embrassa son amant du bout des lèvres avant de s'amuser à les mordiller tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Yunho se laissa faire, mais se montra moins envieux sur les cajoleries de son petit-ami. Son esprit était occupé à méditer sur les envies de ce dernier qui semblait uniquement hanté par le mot "sexe". Pas que ça lui déplaisait ses séances de jambes en l'air, bien au contraire, mais le leader se demandait s'il ne voulait pas pimenter un peu les choses.

**\- Jaejoonnie,** tenta Yunho en montrant une expression résolue. **J'ai entendu quelque chose d'étonnant sur un couple ... Vraiment, ça m'a choqué,** s'exprima-t-il dans des yeux sincères.

Le chanteur arrêta ses gestes avant de fixer son amant dans un regard curieux attendant la suite de ses propos.

**\- En fait, pour stimuler leur relation sexuelle, ils ont décidé de faire preuve d'abstinence pendant 1 mois !**

**\- Ah ~ Les pauvres ...,** commenta Jaejoong qui n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son amant. **Je parie qu'ils n'ont pas réussi !**

**\- Bien sûr que si !** S'écria Yunho encore abasourdi. **Et dis-toi qu'après ça, ils ont fait l'amour comme des bêtes et vu que leur appétit sexuel s'est intensifié, ils sont comblés à chaque fois qu'il couche ensemble, et cela, depuis maintenant plusieurs années !!**

**\- Pfff ~ Où est-ce que t'as entendu ça ?! C'est des conneries encore !** Pouffa Jaejoong peu convaincu.

**\- Non ~ Je te jure que c'est vrai !** Assura le leader. **C'est sur que toi, tu ne seras jamais capable de te priver de sexe ...,** laissa sous-entendre faiblement Yunho.

**\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?!** Haussa Jaejoong en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur les cuisses de son amant. **Tu es en train de dire que je suis un obsédé ?!**

**\- Non ! Non !** Se rattrapa Yunho même s'il en pensait une partie. **Enfin ...**

**\- Tss ~ Je suis parfaitement capable de me retenir pendant un mois !** Cracha Jaejoong qui ne voulait pas se montrer faible face à son petit-ami. **Ne me sous-estime pas !**

**\- Bon, puisque tu le dis ... Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?** Demanda Yunho avec un petit sourire sournois.

Jaejoong se figea instantanément espérant de tout cœur qu'il avait mal entendu.

**\- Pardon ?!**

**\- T'as bien entendu ! Et si on testait un peu notre relation ?!**

**\- Parce que t'en doutes ?** Répliqua Jaejoong dans la panique dans un état offensé.

**\- Non ! J'ai jamais dit ça !** Répondit clairement le leader. **Disons que j'ai bien envie de tester ce qu'à vécu ce couple ...**

**\- En fait, t'es en train de me dire que t'es plus satisfait de moi ?!!** S'emporta Jaejoong qui craignait avoir raison dans ses hypothèses.

**\- Yah !** S'écria Yunho en tapant sur le ventre de son amant pour le sermonner. **Arrêtes de te faire des films ! Tu sais bien que ... Que tu me combles plus que ça et que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de toi ...** , s'exprima-t-il difficilement dans des paroles intimes.

Jaejoong courba son dos en soupirant. Il regarda son amant dans une mine désappointée, presque désespéré face à cette demande plus qu'absurde.

**\- Allez Jaejoonnie !** Encouragea Yunho en lui caressant ses hanches. **C'est juste pour un mois ! On est gavé de travail entre temps, tu ne verras rien passer !**

Jaejoong souligna un faux sourire ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi il devait accepter ce châtiment.

**\- T'es sérieux alors ?!** Répliqua-t-il en voulant être certain des motivations de son amant. **Tu veux qu'on ne fasse plus l'amour pendant un mois ?!** Demanda-t-il dans la détresse alors que Yunho hochât la tête positivement semblant déterminé à accepter cette condition d'abstinence.

Jaejoong se mordit la lèvre, voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre la détermination de son amant.

**\- Yunho ! Quand je t'ai dit que j'étais capable de me retenir, c'était seulement si j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre,** expliqua-t-il agité, pour essayer de se faire comprendre. **Là, contrairement, je suis avec toi Yunho et bon sang ... Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu provoques en moi à chaque fois qu'on est dans la même pièce ?** S'exclama-t-il faussement affligé.

Le leader ricana et un sentiment de fierté naquit en lui en entendant l'effet qu'il produisait envers Jaejoong. Il rangea une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille en guise de remerciement alors qu'ils se défiaient du regard dans des états contradictoires.

**\- Et ça te fait rire ...,** marmonna Jaejoong vexé par l'attitude de son amant.

**\- Alors ... Marché conclu ?** Déclara Yunho en lui tendant la main pour sceller leur contrat.

Le chanteur lui rendit un regard noir et médita un moment sur les quelques contacts qu'il pourrait avoir avec son amant durant ce temps déterminé.

**\- Est-ce que ... J'aurais le droit de te "toucher" ?** Demanda-t-il presque timidement.

**\- Non !** Répondit catégoriquement Yunho dans une expression claire sachant de quoi il parlait précisément.

Jaejoong grimaça appréhendant la souffrance qu'il allait subir ces prochains jours.

**\- Je peux t'embrasser quand même ?** S'apeura-t-il face à ces horribles contraintes physiques.

**\- Juste ... Sur les lèvres.**

Salaud. Jaejoong le maudissait. En fait, Yunho voulait le voir se torturer, c'est ça ? Un mois sans coucher ensemble, ni gouter au méandre du plaisir. Bon sang, comment arriverait-il à tenir ?

**\- Ayo ~ ,** se lamenta Jaejoong en faisant mine de pleurer. **Dis-moi que j'aurais droit aux câlins de mon Teddybear ?!**

**\- Les câlins sont inoffensifs non ?** Insinua Yunho avec ruse tentant de narguer son amant.

**\- Ouais,** répondit le chanteur dans la méfiance. **Sauf que tu ne sais pas l'effet que tu me fais quand tu me sers dans tes bras ...**

**\- À toi de te contrôler !** Toisa le leader pour savoir comment Jaejoong tiendrait durant ce laps de temps.

**\- Tu penses que j'y arriverais pas, hein ?! Mais ... Je me demande vraiment si toi tu peux te contrôler ? Tu as du mal à me résister ~ ...**

**\- Hum ... Je demande à voir,** provoqua Yunho dans un regard ferme.

Jaejoong dessina un sourire au coin pendant que son cerveau collectionnait toutes sortes d'idées pour faire craquer son amant et annuler ce stupide contrat d'abstinence.

**\- Très bien,** lança fièrement Jaejoong se prenant au jeu. **Alors marché conclu !** Annonça-t-il en serrant la prise de son amant dans un dernier regard complice.

**\- Ça commence maintenant,** nota Yunho cachant sa hâte de voir comment leur relation allait se dérouler. **Tu te sens toujours capable ?!**

**\- Et toi ?** Demanda Jaejoong dans un regard coquin en lui retournant la question. **T'as bien choisi ton mois en tout cas ! Si je me rappelle bien, on a des congés similaires tous les deux ! Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ce qu'on va faire pendant 24 h ?!**

**\- Enfin Jaejoong** , joua Yunho qui n'oubliait pas ses nouvelles convictions. **Il y a des tas de choses à faire en couple ! Tu penses que les autres ne font que baiser durant leur temps libre ?**

"Oui" pensa naturellement Jaejoong, mais il s'interdit de répondre à haute voix sous peine de moquerie à l'égard de son petit-ami.

**\- Mais nous, on n'est pas un couple comme les autres, je te rappelle ! On ne peut pas se permettre de sortir comme on veut !**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas !** Rassura le leader n'oubliant pas que Jaejoong avait du mal à rester seul à ne rien faire à la maison. **On réservera quelques endroits pour nous ! Puis, on fera preuve d'imagination ...**

L'expression désappointée du chanteur refusait de disparaitre sur son visage. Sincèrement Jaejoong n'était pas confiant quant à cette période d'abstinence. Il allait avoir des envies, et encore plus si Yunho se tenait à côté de lui. Mais perdre à ce jeu, il se le refusait. Cela voudrait dire qu'on le prendrait pour un pervers qui n'avait qu'envie, s'envoyer en l'air durant son temps libre. Bon sang, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute ! En fait, oui, ça l'était ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de sortir avec l'un des hommes les plus sexys de la Corée du Sud. Sans compter qu'ils étaient des Dieux du sexe au lit. La satisfaction était à chaque fois totale sans compter. Pourquoi s'affliger cela ? "Pour pimenter notre relation". Jaejoong en foutrait du piment à son leader. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à un tel engagement de la part de son petit-ami.

Les prochaines semaines allaient être très difficiles à vivre.

Invivable serait le mot parfait.

**\- Les plaisirs solitaires sont autorisés tout de même ?** Demanda Jaejoong dans la prudence.

**\- Oh ~ bien sûr, j'y vois aucun inconvénient !** Répondit Yunho de la façon la plus naturelle possible comme si cette condition ne l'atteignait pas.

Jaejoong se positionna au côté de son amant qui retourna à sa lecture des nouvelles du jour. Le chanteur, lui, croisa les bras, aucunement satisfait par cet accord. Mais aussi joueur que l'était notre leader, il n'était pas en manque de ressources. Jaejoong allait tout faire, absolument tout faire pour chavirer Yunho et le faire tomber dans ses bras.

Et cela, en un rien de temps.

~

Deux nuits étaient passées depuis leur accord de chasteté. Deux jours entiers durant lesquels le couple ne s'était pas vu jusqu'à ce soir où chacun avait quartier libre. 

Ils s'étaient rejoints dans leur appartement, la nuit tombée. Jaejoong rentra le premier apaisé de se trouver dans son chez-lui et se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements en trop pour être à l'aise. Il s'allongea sur le canapé en respirant plus agréablement. Il savait que Yunho n'allait pas tarder et étonnamment, il angoissait presque à l'idée de ne pas sauter sur lui ce soir. Cela allait être tellement dur de s'habituer à cette condition quand on sait que notre amant nous avait manqué seulement pendant deux jours. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être pendant une semaine ? Jaejoong essaya de se ressaisir n'oubliant pas ces objectifs. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu. Avant même qu'il pût chercher un plan pour s'approcher de Yunho, il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir, suivi d'une voix accueillante.

**\- Je suis rentré ! Jaejoong ?** Appela le leader qui commençait à retirer sa veste.

**\- Yunhooo ~** S'écria le chanteur en se jetant dans ses bras.

Le leader lui rendit le geste sans oser aller trop loin avec son petit-ami. Jaejoong le sentait instantanément alors que Yunho avait pour accoutumance de le parsemer de baiser sur tout son visage et sans oublier les quelques mains baladeuses sous son chandail.

Il ressentait désagréablement cette fameuse tension qu'il redoutait justement et c'était horriblement frustrant. Leur relation allait, au contraire, se dégrader de cette façon. Jaejoong n'appréciait pas savoir son amant si peu attentif à lui alors qu'il se voyait si peu déjà.

Il n'aimait pas du tout cette impression.

**\- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?** Demanda Yunho en se retirant de leur accolade avec un petit sourire.

Jaejoong cacha sa déception avant de s'installer sur l'un des tabourets du plan de travail qui donnait sur la cuisine.

**\- Oui, on en plein dans la composition de nouveaux morceaux avec Yoochun et Junsu. On a pas mal de travail ...**

**\- Tu me feras écouter ?** Quémanda le leader toujours admiratif du talent de ses anciens membres.

Jaejoong acquiesça appréciant l'avis de son leader dont il portait bien son nom. Puis, Yunho avait un bon jugement dans le domaine de la musique. Il lui faisait confiance. C'était une chose qui les reliait davantage entre eux.

**\- Tu as faim ? Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?** Proposa le chanteur dans l'unique but de faire plaisir à son amant.

**\- T'embête pas ! Je pense que je vais aller me coucher** , annonça-t-il en prenant une bouteille d'eau fraiche pour la nuit.

**\- Te coucher ? Déjà ?!!** S'ébahit Jaejoong qui pensait passer plus de temps avec Yunho.

**\- Oui, mais je serais là demain matin ! T'inquiète pas** , assura Yunho étrangement tranquille.

Ce n'était pas le cas du chanteur.

**\- Sauf que je dois partir dans la matinée pour bosser,** jeta Jaejoong en fixant son petit-ami avec intensité pour qu'il comprenne le message.

**\- Je sais ~ Mais après on aura du temps pour nous, d'accord ?** Lança-t-il en se rapprochant de Jaejoong pour lui offrir un chaste baiser avant de partir vers leur chambre.

Jaejoong n'avait même pas le temps de profiter de ce genre de baiser. Il se sentit quelque peu délaissé, mais il abandonna très vite ce genre de pensée pensant que tout cela n'était que le fruit de leur accord. Après un mois, tout reviendrait normal.

C'était la seule pensée qui pouvait lui rassurer.

Nettoyant la fin de vaisselle qui restait dans l'évier, Jaejoong sentait la fatigue lui tomber au nez. Vu le silence de l'appartement, Yunho avait surement dû s'endormir et Jaejoong se sermonna pour ne pas lui avoir demandé en retour le déroulement de sa journée. Il devait être crevé préparant les répétitions de leur future tournée asiatique. Il ne languissait pas le jour où il devrait partir dans un autre pays.

Dans un bâillement, il éteignit la lumière de la cuisine et du salon pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte de leur chambre. Il empoigna la poignée et la tourna.

Sans résultat.

Il répéta le geste, interloqué avant de comprendre que Yunho avait fermé à clef. Il s'affola peu à peu ne comprenant pas l'étonnante action de son petit-ami.

**\- Yunho !** Appela le chanteur tout en toquant la porte pour savoir ce qui se tramait. **Yunho-ah !!!**

Ne cessant ces appels, il sentait brusquement son téléphone vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il sortit son Smartphone et alluma son écran pour découvrir qu'il avait reçu un message de son amant.

**[ Message de : Teddybear ♥ ]**

_" Désormais, dormons dans des chambres séparées :) "_

**\- Quoi ?!** S'exclama Jaejoong qui se retenait de rire à la lecture de son texte.

Il passa une main pénible dans ses cheveux puis serra les dents, agacé par ce retournement de situation. Il se fichait de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

**\- Parce qu'en plus de ne pas coucher ensemble, on ne peut même pas dormir ensemble ?!!** S'exaspéra le chanteur qui sentait ses nerfs monter d'un cran. **Pourquoi ? T'as peur de ne pas te retenir en étant à côté de moi alors tu prends tes précautions ?! Aish ~** , grogna-t-il en donnant un coup de pied à la porte. **Aie au moins les couilles de ne me dire ça en face ! Enfoiré ...**

Contre son gré et dans une humeur massacrante, Jaejoong rejoignit une autre chambre à coucher et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Couvert par les draps du lit, le chanteur ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil dans cet environnement inconnu. Il n'y avait pas l'odeur de son amant, ni sa chaleur, ni son corps qu'il confondait très souvent avec un coussin. Jaejoong était frustré et sentait que les choses étaient mal parties depuis leurs vœux d'abstinence. Il commençait à regretter quitte à se faire passer pour un obsédé sexuel. Mais si Yunho voulait la guerre, il l'aurait et Jaejoong avait de sacrées munitions en main.

~

Le lendemain, Yunho s'était levé le premier savourant son petit-déjeuner assis sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine, avec un croissant en main tout en examinant son emploi du temps du mois sur sa tablette. Il entendit du bruit venant de l'autre chambre de l'appartement et observa la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrir faisant apparaitre son amant dans une mine effroyable. Ne voulant se prendre la tête avec Jaejoong, le leader commençait à agir comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux jouant toujours impassiblement face à l'accord qu'ils avaient passé.

**\- Bonjour Jaejoonnie ~** , salua chaleureusement Yunho dans un sourire.

Mais le leader reçu que le claquement violente de la porte de la chambre en réponse signe que son amant était irrité.

**\- Bonjour mon ange ~** , répondit faussement Jaejoong avec un sourire forcé sur son visage.

Yunho gloussa remarquant de suite que son petit-ami avait passé une très mauvaise nuit et en toute sincérité, il se sentait un peu coupable. Il l'observa s'approcher de la cuisine et Yunho le suivit du regard espérant recevoir le fameux rituel du matin. Mais il vit Jaejoong le frôler à côté de lui avec une froideur glaciale. Cette ignorance vexa tout de même le leader. Certes, il ne devait pas coucher ensemble, ou effectuer d'autres gestes qui pourraient y inciter, mais il voulait quand même avoir son bisou du matin ou un câlin plein de tendresse. Ces contacts lui suffisaient pour remonter sa barre d'énergie et partir au travail.

**\- Yah ! Et mon bisou ?!** Râla le leader.

Jaejoong lâcha un rire sarcastique pendant qu'il préparait son café brulant. Il se retourna vers son amant dans un regard de tueur espérant qu'il avait mal entendu.

**\- Pardon ?!** S'offensa erronément le chanteur. **Tu penses sérieusement que je vais t'embrasser alors que tu m'as viré lâchement de notre chambre ?! Tu n'y penses pas, j'espère, après la nuit affreuse que j'ai du passé ?!**

**\- Eh !** Répliqua Yunho qui cherchait à s'expliquer. **Je fais ça uniquement parce qu'on a fait un marché tous les deux si j'ai besoin de te rappeler ! Puis arrête de te comporter comme un gamin Jaejoong ! Ce n'est que pour un mois ! Puis, si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour t'aider parce que tu serais très bien capable de venir me violer pendant que je serais endormi !**

**\- Quoi ?!!** S'ahurit le chanteur face à ces propos directs. **Je peux dire la même chose de ta part ... Ok ! Très bien,** se raisonna-t-il face à cette nouvelle condition. **Soit ! Ne dormons plus ensemble ! Mais, tu vas regretter ce que t'as fait !** Avertis Jaejoong en pointant du doigt son ami. **Je vais tout faire pour que tu sois le premier à craquer !**

Sous la détermination exaltante du chanteur, Yunho ne put s'empêcher de sourire, impatient de voir jusqu'où Jaejoong était prés à aller pour briser leur accord. Il était tout aussi joueur et n'aimait pas perdre. Il était du genre à toujours vouloir être le premier. Cependant, il n'avait pas autant confiance à lui comme il aurait voulu le croire. C'était Jaejoong. L'homme qu'il aimait et dont les sentiments ne cessaient de s'accroitre. Le désir était omniprésent dans son bas-ventre et il espérait vivement à échapper à toute sorte de torture physique de sa part.

Il en priait presque aux Dieux.

Ils échangèrent un regard combattif comme s'il allait monter sur le ring. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas vraiment comportés comme un couple occupant leur esprit à chercher la moindre idée pour défier l'autre.

Yunho alla à la douche en premier sous le regard inquisiteur de son amant qui soupçonnait déjà quelque chose. La difficulté d'être en couple en étant tous deux des hommes, c'était leur fierté. Ignorant si c'était quelque chose de bon ou mauvais à ressentir, les deux ne voulaient pas se laisser abattre. Aucune faiblesse ne devait être dévoilée, mais le vrai souci était qu'ils se connaissaient depuis bien longtemps et chacun n'hésiterait pas à utiliser le talon d'Achille de l'autre pour le faire succomber.

Après une dizaine de minutes à attendre que son petit-ami lui laisse la salle de bain libre, Jaejoong entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir pour s'apprêter à prendre une douche en retour.

Mais jamais, oh, jamais, il ne serait attendu à cette vision manquant de le faire tressaillir.

Yunho était sorti tout propre de la douche avec une simple petite serviette qui lui entourait la taille et une autre sur ces cheveux qu'il se forçait à faire sécher d'un geste de la main.

Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Yunho. Il avait l'habitude de se préparer de haut en bas dans la salle de bain et être déjà prêt à partir travailler. Jaejoong était sincèrement étonné que son amant joue sur la provocation. Le chanteur n'osait le regarder en entier sachant pertinent que des envies peu religieuses pouvait le forcer à se jeter sur son homme.

Il applaudit à son amant impressionné de sa persévérance pour faire en sorte que Jaejoong abandonne.

**\- Bravo Yunho ! Là, je dois avouer que t'y vas fort !** Félicita le chanteur tout en contrôlant son désir de gouter sa peau dorée.

Le leader faisait mine de ne pas comprendre et se rendit naturellement dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Quel hypocrite ! Jaejoong promit de lui faire sa fête au moment où le contrat serait terminé. Mais il réprimanda son propre corps d'agir aussi vite face à cette image plus qu'érotique. Jaejoong se mordit lentement sa lèvre pour se retenir et contrôla sa respiration. Tentant de rester impassible à la scène, il alla à son tour dans la salle de bain.

L'eau chaude coulait du jet, mouillant son corps alors que Jaejoong se frotta le visage pour faire disparaître toute trace de mécontentement pour ne pas montrer son état actuel à ses membres tout à l'heure. Il se savonna le corps tout en profitant à laisser ses mains lui masser la nuque et les épaules pour le détendre. Un sentiment de solitude lui parcourait étant habitué à prendre la douche avec son amant et ces mains perfectionnés qui avait le don de le décontracter en quelques mouvements.

Le chanteur entendit le grincement de la porte confirmant que son amant était rentré dans la pièce en face du lavabo. Jaejoong l'observait à travers les parois floues de la douche et l'espionna avec méfiance.

**\- Jaejoonnie ! Tu peux me prêter ta crème de soin pour la peau ?** Demanda le leader de façon enfantine.

Le chanteur ouvrit une des parois de la douche en passant sa tête ne laissant aucune chance à son amant de profiter de la vision de son corps.

**\- Dans le premier tiroir en bas** , lança-t-il d'un ton las. **Et n'oublie pas de la remettre à sa place !** Ordonna-t-il à son petit-ami n'appréciant pas les choses en désordre.

**\- Oui ~** , répondit-il de façon obéissante avant de se tartiner le produit sur ses joues.

Jaejoong le regarda faire tout en plissant les lèvres soulignant son ennui. Mais son regard se fronça brusquement tout en levant un sourcil lorsqu'une idée lui vint en tête. Yunho était quelqu'un de serviable. Il ferait tout pour venir aider son petit-ami si ce dernier était embêté.

**\- Yunho ~,** appela-t-il dans une voix suppliante. **Dit, tu veux bien me frotter le dos ?! Tu sais bien que je n'arrive pas tout seul ! Aide-moi ~ !**

Évidemment, Jaejoong avait exagéré son jeu pour accentuer l'homme en détresse afin de mieux sensibiliser le leader. Ce dernier le fixa dans le reflet du miroir et se pinça discrètement les lèvres comprenant la manigance du chanteur. Il garda une expression impassible et se redressa sous l'attente du chanteur.

**\- Attends !**

Jaejoong l'observa avec soupçon ne comprenant pas ces agissements. Est-ce que Yunho allait l'aider ? C'était trop facile, mais Jaejoong connaissait parfaitement le caractère du leader et il savait qu'il ne pouvait refuser ce genre de proposition qui pouvait notamment partir à la dérive. Les cornes du diable apparaissaient sur sa tête fière de sa réussite.

Il continua à suivre les gestes de son amant qui avait ouvert un placard pour sortir un objet inconnu aux yeux du chanteur.

**\- Regarde ce que j'ai acheté ! C'est super pratique !**

Yunho lui tendit une brosse sous le regard perplexe de Jaejoong complètement paumé à sa soudaine exclamation.

**\- Que ... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demanda-t-il avec crainte.

**\- C'est une brosse pour le dos !** Expliqua-t-il avec allégresse. **Ça a une longue manche ! J'ai essayé, c'est super ! Maintenant, t'aurais plus besoin de moi pour te savonner le dos !** Ajouta-t-il dans un sourire vainqueur suivi d'un clin d'œil.

L'expression du leader contrastait avec celle choquée du chanteur. Son cerveau mit du temps à comprendre qu'il venait ridiculement de se faire avoir par son amant. Jaejoong ne se remit pas de son échec, encore stupéfait.

**\- Dépêche-toi Jaejoonnie !** Conseilla Yunho en lui remettant la brosse. **Tu vas être en retard sinon !**

Le leader ne se gênait pas de poser rapidement ses lèvres sur celles humides du chanteur avant de sortir de la pièce. Et en plus, il le narguait. Jaejoong était profondément excédé. On aurait dit que son petit-ami avait tout prévu selon ce que le chanteur pouvait lui proposer. Ok. Plus de savonnage en douche. Encore une dure réalité auquel Jaejoong devait se soumettre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui demandait de le prendre dans la douche. Enfin, il espérait bien sentir ces mains sur sa peau, mais il semblerait que c'était trop pour le leader. Mais justement, le leader était loin d'être stupide. Il agissait avec mesure, mais il oubliait que Kim Jaejoong était quelqu'un d'imprévisible. Yunho devait se tenir à faire face à quelques surprises.

~  


Jaejoong s'était rendu un peu plus tôt que prévu dans son habitat, ne comptant plus les jours où lui et ses membres devaient terminer une dizaine de chansons pour leur prochain album. On pouvait pas dire qu'il les avait aidés avec son humeur et niveau inspiration, Jaejoong ne voyait aucun mot lui venir même en écoutant la musique. Les sentiments qu'ils émettaient dans ses chansons avaient prioritairement un rapport avec son leader. C'était particulièrement créatif. Grâce à Yunho, sans se mentir, il avait composé des tubes qui avaient contribué à leur succès.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout résumait à lui ?

Pourquoi est-ce que son état moral ne jouait qu'avec cet homme ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était autant frustré aussi ?

Pas qu'il se sentait déjà en manque. Juste légèrement. Ces premiers jours n'étaient pas faciles à accepter avec Yunho dans la même aire.

Ce soir, il avait fermement décidé de le provoquer et en même temps de le mettre dans son lit. Le chanteur se plaignit encore d'avoir eu l'idée d'accepter cette période d'abstention avec le leader. Mais quel idiot ! Il en pleurait presque. Cependant, il tenait à jouer les cartes qu'il tenait en main. Yunho l'aimait n'est-ce pas ? Il aimait particulièrement ces charmes et sa beauté d'androgyne. Un sourire malsain se révéla sur son visage ayant déjà organisé dans sa tête le déroulement de cette soirée, prêt à provoquer son amant sans aucune limite.

Minuit passé. Yunho rentra enfin, annonçant son arrivée dans une voix fatiguée. À peine, il eut le temps d'appeler son amant qu'il s'arrêta brusquement en remarquant une table soigneusement préparée digne d'un diner en chandelle. L'odeur de la nourriture emplissait l'immense pièce faisant gargouiller le ventre du leader. Ce genre d'ambiance était rarement coutumier ou du moins cela devait faire des mois que lui et Jaejoong n'avaient pas mangé dans un restaurant chic en amoureux. Il semblerait que le chanteur se soit mis aux fourneaux.

**\- Ah ~ Tu es arrivé ?!** Intervint Jaejoong dont les mains étaient occupées à mélanger une sauce dans une casserole.

Le chanteur s'essuya les mains avant de trottiner vers son amant pour le recevoir et s'accrocha à sa veste pour le rapprocher de lui dans un regard tendre. Face à cette image adorable, Yunho ne put s'empêcher de plaquer un peu plus longtemps ses lèvres sur les siennes. Voyant le regard de son petit-ami s'assombrir pour en demander plus, Yunho chercha une issue auquel se délivrer pour ne pas tomber dans son jeu.

**\- Est-ce que tu nous prépares un repas ? C'est un jour spécial ?**

_" Le jour où tu vas succomber, mon cher Yunho"_

Jaejoong voulait absolument symboliser ce moment où il aurait gagné. Il se détacha de son vêtement voyant le parfait contrôle de son amant et répondit à ses interrogations.

**\- Non, j'avais juste envie de te faire plaisir puis... Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu un tête-à-tête ensemble autour d'un bon repas.**

**\- Ça sent bon en tout cas,** commenta-t-il pressé de goûter à ce festin tout en retirant sa veste. **Qu'est-ce que tu nous as mijoté ?!**

**\- Des spaghettis avec une délicieuse sauce blanche créée par mes soins !** Répondit-il avec une certaine fierté.

Yunho montra une mine impressionnée ne se doutant toujours pas du plan machiavélique de son amant. Ils s'installèrent en commençant par boire un petit apéritif tout en discutant de leur journée à tour de rôle malgré l'heure tardive. Jaejoong se hâta à sa tâche de cuisinier, en présentant leurs deux assiettes à leur place. Le leader se lécha les babines à la vue de ce plat sous le regard satisfait de Jaejoong. Il dégusta les pâtes en les enroulant tout de la fourchette avant de parvenir à sa bouche et en apprécier leur saveur.

**\- Hum... C'est délicieux !** S'exclama le leader admiratif des talents cuisinier du chanteur. **T'es le meilleur Jaejoonnie !**

Jaejoong se mordit la langue en tic, ravi du compliment et d'assouvir l'appétit de son petit-ami. Yunho continua de manger son plat oubliant de regarder Jaejoong qui semblait autant se régaler.

Mais le leader marqua une pause. Il pensait que son ouïe lui jouait des tours, mais il entendait des bruits particulièrement incommodes pour un repas. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa son amant apprécier son repas. Apprécier était un petit mot face à cette vision. Jaejoong s'amusait à aspirer les pâtes en longueur comme le ferait un enfant, sauf que ses gestes n'avaient rien d'innocent. Ses bruits étaient de plus en plus forts, encombrant le leader qui avait du mal à se familiariser avec un Jaejoong agissant perversement avec la nourriture. Il pensait avoir tort, mais redoublait de vigilance quant au comportement étrange de son partenaire de table. C'était loin d'être son genre.

Yunho voulut retourner à son assiette, mais des sons brusquement gênants l'obligèrent à relever la tête. Il se tendit soudainement tout en analysant son amant qui avait le nez bloquer dans son plat à déguster les aliments. Jaejoong ne semblait pas en avoir conscience, mais est-ce qu'il gémissait ?

C'était plutôt impoli de gémir à table, mais en face de son petit-ami, Yunho ne pouvait rien dire. Mais le vrai problème n'était pas là.

**\- Hum ~... Oh ~... C'est bon,** geignit Jaejoong en relevant le menton.

Yunho tenta de se redresser de sa chaise comme mal à l'aise pendant que Jaejoong continuait ses jérémiades. En effet, Yunho était loin, très loin d'être insensible au gémissements de son amant. Et, Jaejoong le savait.

Le leader, qui sentait ses joues se chauffer, n'osait pointer son regard vers son petit-ami qui semblait le provoquer. Mais d'un coin de l'œil, il rencontra le visage de son amant et afficha une mine dépitée en voyant de la sauce blanche parsemée autour de sa bouche.

**\- Jaejoong .... Tu as...,** se retint-il tout en lamentant son amant de manger d'une façon bien cochonne.

Yunho lui fit signe des traces de sauce autour de ses lèvres sous le regard pur de Jaejoong. Comprenant le message, le chanteur sortit lentement sa langue sans la moindre gêne pour la placer du coin de la bouche et la remonter sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il lécha le chemin de la façon la plus aguichante qui soit, surprenant Yunho qui assistait à la scène avec une respiration coupée. Il ne pouvait pas se servir d'une serviette comme tout le monde ?

**\- C'est bon j'en ai plus ?** Demanda innocemment le chanteur.

Yunho hocha négativement la tête dans un faux sourire sentant que Jaejoong l'avait piégé à supporter un repas dans des allures érotiques. Il était malin et Yunho le félicita parce que le visage de Jaejoong était ce qu'il trouvait de plus beau au monde et mélangé à des allusions impures, le leader sentit son membre se durcir à ces tortures visuelles.

Ils terminèrent le plat chaud et entamèrent le dessert agissant tous les deux comme si le repas se passait à merveille. Yunho passa deux mains au visage appréhendant la suite des événements. Il essayait avant tout de calmer ses pulsions et de ne pas oublier l'objectif qu'il s'était mis afin de ne pas perdre contre le chanteur. C'était à peine le troisième jour et il trouvait que Jaejoong commençait très fort dans ces actes.

Jaejoong amena un bocal rempli de fruit frais sous le regard confondu du leader qui s'attendait à quelque chose de plus romantique.

**\- Régale-toi, mon cœur !** Lança joyeusement Jaejoong en se rasseyant à table.

Mais Yunho le regarda de façon perplexe avant de reporter son attention vers le plat et précisément sur un fruit en particulier.

**\- Des bananes ?!**

**\- Oui** , confirma calmement Jaejoong. **J'ai lu plein de trucs sur Internet disant que c'était riche en protéine, et très bon pour la concentration, l'énergie et ça réduit le stress aussi ! T'as intérêt d'en manger !** Prévint-il plus sérieusement. **Tu sais bien que je surveille ta santé et je refuse que tu fasses des malaises.**

Son inquiétude, Yunho y croyait parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il tombait malade Jaejoong s'affolait démesurément. Il avait tendance à trop en faire, mais un incident du passé l'avait forcé à se montrer vigilant. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était un peu normal. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir ?

Il piqua une banane dans le saladier, de même pour Jaejoong en apercevant que son amant écoutait ses conseils.

Pensant être tranquille, Yunho ne put s'empêcher d'être sur ces gardes et espionna discrètement son amant qui semblait s'intéresser minutieusement au fruit. Il le vit déplier la peau jaune qui retombait sur le côté offrant délicieusement son contenu à croquer.

Selon le leader, Jaejoong regardait un peu trop intensément le fruit. Ces pupilles semblaient déshabiller l'aliment du regard tout en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait en faire. Cette vision perturba Yunho qui gardait la bouche ouverte face à sa conduite peu conviviale.

Sans qu'il puisse le préméditer, Jaejoong engloba tout le bruit dans sa bouche dans un geste rapide et envieux faisant sursauter le leader qui détourna le visage. Le chanteur se retira du fruit avec lenteur ne voulant pas encore mordre un bout pour le moment.

**\- Hum... La bonne banane ~** , nota Jaejoong oubliant volontairement la présence de son amant.

Yunho ricana faiblement tout en regardant autour de lui comprenant que Jaejoong cherchait à le faire tourner en bourrique.

**\- Quoi ? Tu ne manges pas ?**

Yunho retint son regard avec défiance ne tenant pas à se laisser tomber dans son petit manège. Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de son amant, Jaejoong ne le quitta pas des yeux et répéta le même geste précédent pour narguer son amant . C'était peut-être trait pour trait l'image d'une scène de fellation, mais Jaejoong ne se priva pas de mordre un bout de la banane avec espièglerie.

**\- Tu devrais gouter ! C'est délicieux,** conseilla vivement Jaejoong dans un regard provocateur.

Le leader n'attendit pas de mordre le fruit de la façon la plus virile cassant l'image perverse que Jaejoong avait tenté de lui envoyer. Le chanteur comprit rapidement que Yunho tenait encore le coup à ces provocations, mais il était plein de ressource.

**\- J'ai encore lu des fictions sur nous** , annonça-t-il de façon banale tout en continuant à manger son dessert.

**\- Quoi ? Les fans écrivent encore sur nous ?!** S'étonna le leader. **Je pensais qu'ils avaient abandonné vu qu'on nous voit plus ensemble dans les médias. Mais...** , s'arrêta-t-il brusquement en ré-assimilant les propos de son amant. **Pourquoi tu lis ces histoires encore ? T'en as pas marre ?!**

**\- Arrête ! Tu ne croirais pas à l'imagination des fans, c'est incroyable ! En plus, elles écrivent tellement bien et je me prends complètement dans l'histoire ! J'adore mes personnages,** commenta-t-il avec une meilleure estime de lui.

**\- Même quand tu joues le rôle d'une femme ?** Rappela son amant avec une certaine sournoiserie.

**\- Je ne lis pas celles-là,** répondit catégoriquement le chanteur. **Mais, j'ai remarqué un truc à toutes ces fictions ! Nos personnages font sans cesse l'amour ensemble ! Ce sont des coquines,** remarqua-t-il avec amusement **. À ton avis, pourquoi on les inspire autant à faire des scènes de sexes, Yunho ?** Demanda Jaejoong avec candeur.

**\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?!** S'énerva presque le leader qui n'aimait pas l'orientation de la discussion. **Ce sont des filles vierges et en chaleur qui écrivent ça ! C'est leurs seules façons de se soulager en écrivant des romans pornos** , se défendit-il en méprisant le monde des fanfiction.

**\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves contre elles ?! C'est nos fans, je te rappelle ! Ah ~ J'ai lu une fiction où ton personnage était tellement gentil avec moi...,** jalousa Jaejoong face au comportement actuel du leader. **Puis, il y a ses scènes où tu me prends...** , continua Jaejoong en fermant les yeux pour se remémorer de la scène qu'il avait lu.

**\- Je rêve ou ces idioties te font fantasmer ?** Se vexa Yunho qui appréciait de moins en moins ces textes auquel son amant prenait plaisir.

**\- Elles ont écrit des choses qu'on n'a jamais faites tous les deux,** ajouta-t-il en marquant une petite mine désappointée. **Va falloir que tu travailles mon coco,** encouragea Jaejoong. **Je suis pas sûr que cette période d'abstinence aura un bon effet sur toi...**

Face aux remarques offensantes de son amant sur leur relation sexuelle, Yunho voulut répliquer férocement par fierté d'homme, mais se contrôla immédiatement. Il respira un bon coup malgré le fait que Jaejoong se plaigne des capacités physiques de son amant. Yunho n'oubliait pas l'enjeu de leur marché et savait que Jaejoong était prêt à tout pour qu'il soit le premier à abdiquer. Il n'en était pas question. Yunho était plus entêté que Jaejoong. Le chanteur ne devrait pas redouter son leader d'être aussi faible face à ses charmes.

**\- Je vais aller me coucher !**

Faible, il l'était. Cette phrase était l'unique échappatoire qu'il avait trouvée pour dissimiler cette bosse dans son pantalon qui commençait à lui démangeait. Si Jaejoong avait le malheur de découvrir son état... Il se félicita d'avoir porté une veste de costard qui lui dissimulait cette partie.

**\- Non...,** se lamenta Jaejoong qui voyait déjà sa soirée terminée.

Il fit les yeux de chien battus à son amant pour lui prier de profiter plus longtemps d'un moment à deux. Yunho s'approcha de lui en prenant son visage en main pour lui dire bonne nuit, gardant sa gentillesse et son affection pour son amant. Sauf que le chanteur n'était pas de cet avis. Il n'était pas question qu'il termine cette soirée sur un échec.

**\- Merci pour ce repas, Jaejoonnie ♥** , gratifia le leader en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Même si c'était le seul contact intime qu'il pouvait recevoir, Jaejoong commença à s'ennuyer et à demander plus d'attention de sa part.

**\- Je peux dormir avec toi, ce soir ?** Quémanda-t-il en faisant les yeux doux à son amant en lui encerclant ces poignets.

**\- Jaejoong...,** prévint Yunho dans une expression incrédule.

**\- J'ai dit dormir ! Juste dormir !** Se rattrapa-t-il pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendus.

**\- T'as beau dire ça, je te fais pas confiance !**

**\- Dis plutôt que tu as peur de te jeter sur moi !** Répliqua intelligemment Jaejoong. **Allez Yunho ~... Je veux pas dormir dans l'autre chambre...,** convainquit-il pour que son amant ait un minimum de pitié pour lui.

Lui qui pensait calmer son excitation, c'était raté pour le leader et pas question de montrer qu'il était incapable de se maîtriser même si les deux hommes étaient dans le même lit. Ce serait une première. Il ne se passait pas une nuit où les hommes unissaient leur corps à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans ce lit. Le leader commençait à perdre confiance.

Yunho finit par accepter sous le sourire divin de son amant qui se réjouit déjà à l'idée de retrouver son nid douillet et la chaleur de son homme.

Mais une fois couché, il était impossible pour Jaejoong de trouver le sommeil en sachant que le corps du leader était à quelques centimètres de lui. Mon Dieu que c'était une torture. Il n'allait pas résister plus longtemps. Le chanteur bataillait avec ses pensées en se demandant si oui ou non il devait se lancer. Il combattait avec son désir et son envie de ne pas se montrer faible à cause de ce fichu contrat. Il se mordit la lèvre complètement désespérée et se bagarra avec la couverture blanche ne réussissant à trouver une position confortable qui pourrait le calmer.

**\- Putain Jaejoong ....** , grommela le leader dans une voix faible. **Tu ne vas pas arrêter de bouger ! J'aimerais dormir en paix !**

**\- Mais je n'arrive pas à m'endormir !** Expliqua-t-il aussi agacer que son amant.

**\- Essaie de t'occuper en silence, moi, je veux dormir !**

S'occuper, hein ? Jaejoong se serait occupé de son petit-ami en lui faisant des choses très obscènes qui elles auraient réussi à le fatiguer en un rien de temps. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de faire l'amour avant de s'endormir.

Bien. Puisque son petit-ami refusait de le satisfaire, il se satisferait tout seul.

Le chanteur dégagea la couverture sur lui et respira longuement pour essayer de se détendre. Sa main impatiente se faufila en direction de son bas de survêt qui lui servait de pyjama pour dormir. Par-dessus le vêtement, il frotta son entre-jambe avec lenteur. Le simple contact de sa main contre son membre réussit à l'apaiser et à faire apparaitre une chaleur délicieuse envahir son corps. Il clôt ses paupières tout en relâchant un faible soupir en continuant son geste. Il se concentrait dans son esprit pour faire marcher son imagination à toute sorte de fantasmes qui pourrait l'exciter. Jaejoong n'était pas du tout en manque de créativité, mais il s'en voulait personnellement qu'à chacun de ses fantasmes Yunho y apparaissait. Ce n'était pas le seul homme sur terre. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à penser à quelqu'un d'autre même dans ses rêves ?!

Tanpis, il se concentrerait sur son amant en remarquant que son appareil génital se réveillait à sa simple pensée. Ses dents attaquèrent sa lèvre supérieure sentant qu'il commençait à s'embraser. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus et ses doigts se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans son vêtement et agripper prestement son membre tendu. Le toucher de ses doigts sur son sexe augmenta son envie et entama des longs vas-et-viens sur le corps de son entre-jambe.

**\- Ha ~... Han...,** gémit brusquement le chanteur.

Les images perverses se multiplièrent dans sa tête le faisant perdre toute notion de réalité. Jaejoong relâchait sa frustration de ces derniers jours de ne pas avoir été permis de coucher avec son amant.

Il était déjà en manque !

De plus, il tenait à le faire savoir par le roupilleur à ses côtés.

Jaejoong se déchaîna plus vivement sur son sexe contrôlé par son excitation auquel son corps entier répondait. Il était brûlant, son front dégoulinait déjà de sueur. Le chanteur voulait à tout prix supprimer cette contrariété et parvenir à l'extase après ces journées de souffrance. Et cela, Jaejoong voulait que Yunho l'entende.

**\- HAAA ~ .... Han... Oui ~... Yun .. Yunho-ah ...,** murmura chaudement le chanteur sans aucune honte. **Ha .... Ha .... Putain... Vas-y... Prends-moi... Hann ~...**

Là, c'était définitif. Yunho qui s'était contenté d'ignorer son amant, devait se résigner qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver le sommeil face au spectacle qui se passait dans son lit. Jaejoong était incroyable. Il se permettait de tout pour le faire tomber au combat. Ça, c'était le pire. Le leader aimait particulièrement lorsque son amant se touchait lui-même lorsqu'il faisait l'amour, mais dans une telle situation, son fantasme avait pris un autre niveau.

Puis, sa voix... Cette voix. La voix suave de Jaejoong. Cette mélodie exquise et unique dont seul Yunho avait droit d'écouter. Il ne résistait pas à cette voix. Il l'aimait et elle le domptait radicalement.

Il était dans un mauvais pétrin ! Il le cachait parfaitement, mais Yunho était aussi excité que son voisin. Le leader se boucha les oreilles tout en serrant ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre pour ne pas abandonner contre son désir. Il souffla intensément pour parvenir à se maitriser, mais Jaejoong semblait au bord de la jouissance et il se refusait de participer à ce stade terminal.

Parce qu'il était à deux doigts de se coller contre son corps pour le faire sien.

Brusquement, Yunho releva d'un geste violent la couette et se redressa pour sortir du matelas. Il marcha dans des pas vifs jusqu'à la sortie de la chambre de façon rapide et claqua la porte dans l'unique but de montrer son irritation et forcer Jaejoong à arrêter ce supplice.

Le coup brutal réveilla le chanteur dont l'excitation disparut en un clignement d'œil. Son cerveau mit un temps avant de comprendre qu'il était tout seul dans la chambre et l'ébahissement se dessinait sur son visage. Il tenta de réguler sa respiration saccadée et comprit que son membre n'avait plus envie d'aller au summum ce soir.

Jaejoong tapa du poing sur le matelas en comprenant sa nouvelle défaite qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à assumer.

Mais, il se demandait pourquoi Yunho se donnait autant de mal pour obéir à ce contrat d'abstinence stupide. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se retenait ? Est-ce que c'était aussi important pour lui ?

Seulement, Jaejoong commençait à prendre les réactions de son amant comme un rejet et il sentait mal face à cette sensation.

C'était comme s'il accompagnait à nouveau la solitude parce que personne ne l'aimait.

Il détestait ce sentiment.

Le chanteur ne voulait pas ressentir cela maintenant.

Il devait se faire des films.

Parce que Yunho l'aimait malgré ce contrat, non ?

~

Une semaine.

Une semaine qu'il s'était privé de sexe. L'humeur du chanteur prenait des ampleurs complètement lunatiques. Il pouvait se montrer calme et patient tout comme il pouvait péter les plombs et se montrer agressif en face de ces proches. Il recevait généralement des sermons dans son travail par son manageur afin qu'il soit plus concentré dans ses tâches et respecté le planning pour l'enregistrement de son nouvel album. Seulement, écrire et composer des chansons avec un esprit aussi frustré, ne lui permettait pas d'avoir de l'inspiration. Jaejoong se disait que c'était un bon argument à utiliser auprès de son amant. À cause de lui et de ce fichu contrat d'abstinence, il ne pouvait pas travailler correctement. C'était terriblement enfantin, mais Jaejoong n'hésiterait à pas à utiliser toute sorte de moyens pour abroger cet accord.

Mais le pire ...

Comment Yunho faisait pour avoir un tel self-control ? Bon sang, il était Kim Jaejoong ! N'importe qui le désirait et le leader se permettait de se retenir sans faille ? Quelle blague ... Le chanteur savait pourtant l'effet qu'il produisait envers son amant. Ça l'énervait qu'il résiste après tout ce par quoi il était passé. Yunho gagnait toujours, mais le chanteur n'abandonnait jamais surtout dans son état actuel.

Malgré l'arrivée de l'automne et des températures fraîches, Jaejoong avait chaud. Désespérément chaud. Son corps était semblable à la température d'un four. Il portait désormais des vêtements légers ou un simple manteau quitte à se montrer torse nu dans son lieu de travail. Yoochun et Junsu s'étaient inquiétés et avaient essayé de le convaincre de se couvrir parce qu'il savait que Jaejoong était sensible au froid. Mais le moindre tissu sur son corps gêna le chanteur. Il voulait sentir des mains, des doigts sur sa peau nom de Dieu.

Jaejoong raisonna sa condition comme celle d'un animal.

Il était en chaleur.

C'était aussi humain qu'animal non ? Il avait des envies brûlantes.

Mais Jaejoong n'avait pas pu voir son amant depuis quelques jours étant donné qu'il préparait ses concerts pour leur future tournée. Malgré les appels et petits messages à la guimauve, Jaejoong n'était aucunement satisfait. Est-ce qu'il ne pensait qu'au sexe avec Yunho ? Leur relation manquait cruellement de romantisme.

~

La deuxième semaine s'entama durant cette période d'abstinence pour les deux idoles. Yunho était rentré au lever du soleil à leur appartement après avoir travaillé toute la nuit sur les chorégraphies. Il passa la porte de leur habitat, une main sur les yeux dont les paupières tombaient d'elle-même par immense fatigue.

**\- Je suis rentrée ...** , grommela Yunho qui était prêt à dormir debout.

Sa vision était quasi-aveugle se contentant d'écouter l'accueil de son petit-ami qui était déjà lever à cette heure si matinale.

**\- Yunho ~ !** Appela Jaejoong de la cuisine avec un air inquiet. **Ayo ~ T'as travaillé dur, mon Teddybear !** Félicita-t-il cachant une certaine irritation face à ces conditions de travail.

Jaejoong s'approcha de Yunho qui semblait inactif ne demandant que son lit. Le chanteur plaqua ces paumes sur ces joues en signe de cajolerie et une expression tristounette se dessina sur son visage. Le leader s'en voulait de ne pas assister à cette innocente image de son amant.

**\- Tu veux pas manger quelque chose avant d'aller te coucher ?** Proposa Jaejoong avec tendresse en caressant les cheveux du leader complètement désordonnés.

Yunho hocha la tête positivement avec une bouille d'enfant. Jaejoong sourit en l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres et lui pria de s'assoir sur le canapé pour son petit casse-croute.

Le leader se déplaça lentement sans aucune énergie dans les membres. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé tout en gémissant. Il était à deux doigts de dormir à cet endroit, mais garda le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour manger sous les attentions adorables du chanteur. Il se releva durement vers le dossier du canapé et son regard se dirigea vers la cuisine pour observer son amant. Jaejoong était en train de lui préparer un sandwitch à sa sauce avec toute sorte d'ingrédients dont le métabolisme de Yunho avait besoin.

Mais Yunho ne se concentra plus sur les gestes de son amant. Il regardait plus précisément sa tenue. Il plissa des yeux mettant un temps pour son cerveau de comprendre la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il rêvait ou Jaejoong ne portait qu'un tablier sur lui ?

Le leader remua la tête se disant que l'épuisement lui jouait des tours. Mais lorsque Jaejoong arriva vers Yunho pour lui apporter son assiette, ce dernier ouvrit plus grandement ses paupières pour confirmer ses hypothèses.

**\- Tiens mange !** Conseilla vivement Jaejoong en lui portant son casse-croute à la bouche. **Ah ~ !!**

Le leader le fixa avec une totale perplexité. Il savait que son amant n'était pas particulièrement pudique, mais ce n'était pas son genre non plus se balader nu dans leur appartement alors qu'il faisait un froid de canard dehors. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer son enquête que sa bouche fut totalement rempli de nourriture.

**\- Et tu manges tout !** Avertis Jaejoong dans une expression stricte.

Yunho se contenta de mâcher un bout de son pain face à sa remarque. Jaejoong se leva du canapé avec un sourire fier sous le regard effaré de son amant.

Le leader avala de travers son morceau en assistant au derrière de son amant qui remuait à sa marche avec entrainement. Ses deux petites pommes rebondissaient tandis que le chanteur retournait à la cuisine pour préparer son déjeuner provoquant un rire incontrôlable pour le leader.

Yunho montra ses dents alors qu'il dévisageait Jaejoong avec amusement. Le chanteur continua son petit jeu afin que le leader dépose les armes. Il était vrai qu'à cette heure, juste après le travail, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une partie de jambes en l'air avec Jaejoong.

Surtout dans cette tenue.

**\- Tu n'as pas froid, Jaejoonnie ?** Demanda innocemment le leader sans effacer son sourire sur son visage.

**\- Tu rigoles ?** Riposta Jaejoong. **Il fait une chaleur horrible dans l'appartement ! Ça ne te dérange pas que je me mette à l'aise j'espère ?**

**\- Non, non ...,** répondit Yunho avec sournoiserie. **Tu fais ce que tu veux !**

Aucune réaction ? Même dans son état, Yunho se montrait encore plus imperturbable qu'auparavant ? Jaejoong ne voulait pas le croire. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire pour qu'il craque alors qu'il se baladait à poil devant lui ? Yunho n'avait vraiment pas envie. Peut-être que le chanteur devrait le forcer et le provoquer plus violemment pour qu'il vienne le prendre.

Jaejoong n'était pas aussi lâche et sadique. Et encore moins dominant envers son amant. Il serra énergiquement le couteau dans sa main face à l'échec de son effet dans cette tenue. Il n'y avait pas plus érotique que ça. Yunho était certes épuisé, mais son joujou entre ses jambes n'était pas du moins insensible. Le chanteur se sentait de plus en plus contrarié par la conduite du leader et tenta d'utiliser toutes les cartes qu'il avait en main.

Jaejoong faisait mine qu'il lui manquait un ingrédient pour son petit-déjeuner et s'éloigna de la cuisine pour prévenir son amant.

**\- Je dois acheter des œufs ! J'vais essayer d'aller à l'épicerie en bas de la rue,** prévint-il de façon pure malgré sa tenue voyante.

Yunho fronça des sourcils et releva son regard vers son amant qui se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie.

**\- Jaejoong, tu fais quoi là ?!** Demanda durement le leader.

Le chanteur se retourna vers lui avec un faux air incompréhensif.

**\- Je t'ai dis que j'allais acheter des œufs ?! Pourquoi t'as besoin de quelque chose ?**

**\- Te fous pas de moi ! T'es en train de me dire que tu vas aller faire les courses comme ça ?!**

Jaejoong cachait son sourire mauvais. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

La jalousie du leader.

**\- Je vois pas en quoi ça te pose problème ! Là-bas, il y aurait peut-être un charmant vendeur qui sera intéressé par mon cul alors que toi tu refuses toujours de me toucher depuis plus d'une semaine !** Provoqua Jaejoong avec une part de sincérité.

**\- Yah !** Répliqua intensément le leader avec colère. **J'aime pas du tout quand tu dis des choses comme ça Jaejoong, t'as compris ?! T'arrêtes ton cinéma maintenant !** Engueula Yunho qui n'était pas d'humeur à jouer avec son amant après avoir sortie de tels mots.

**\- Tu me donnes des ordres ? C'est pas suffisant de me demander de respecter un contrat à la noix et maintenant tu me demandes ce que je dois faire ?** Cracha Jaejoong qui ne cachait pas sa furie retenue pendant plusieurs jours.

Yunho brisa l'échange une main aux tempes ne supportant pas ce mélange de fatigue et d'énervement.

**\- Tu sais quoi, tu m'as bandé Yunho ! Va te faire foutre !** Insulta Jaejoong de façon sauvage.

Le chanteur s'en alla dans des pas rapide en direction de sa chambre dans un état de rage n'ayant eue aucune retenue d'avoir prononcer des mots violents destinés au leader. Il claqua la porte pour accentuer son état émotionnel mettant Yunho dans une culpabilité totale.

Le leader aurait voulu le rattraper, s'excuser ou mettre les choses dans l'ordre, mais il n'avait aucune force pour faire face à l'humeur exécrable de son amant. Il préféra laisser le temps calmer les choses et discuter avec lui ensuite. Yunho finit par rejoindre sa chambre où Jaejoong ne dormait plus depuis plus d'une semaine lui laissant un gout amer lorsqu'il s'emmitouflait dans les couvertures pour se réchauffer et quitter le monde réel.

~

Deux semaines.

Et cette fois, c'était l'état moral du leader qui se détériorait. Il n'était que rarement à la maison face aux répétitions pour les concerts de la capitale qui arrivait à grands pas. Il accumulait toujours plus de pression, mais cachait toujours cette faiblesse pour ne pas inquiéter Changmin et les gens qui travaillaient avec lui. Il avait du mal à se détendre et vu la tension glaciale qui régnait entre Jaejoong et lui, rien ne réussissait à lui apaiser l'esprit. Pourtant, il savait très bien ce qu'il lui aurait fait du bien dans ces périodes aussi dures. Malgré le caractère de son amant, Jaejoong avait ce fameux pouvoir qui lui offrait plaisir et bonheur en sa compagnie. Ils pouvaient se comporter comme deux idiots en mode nounours en train de batifoler sans limites. Yunho remercia Dieu d'avoir la chance de vivre ces moments uniques.

Mais jamais ses souvenirs ne lui paraissaient aussi loin maintenant.

Il n'en voyait plus l'accès.

Il voyait même Jaejoong s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui.

Malgré tout, il se critiqua personnellement d'avoir fait un accord stupide d'abstinence avec Jaejoong. Il devait s'avouer qu'il était joueur détestant perdre, et qu'il ressentait un désir plus violent envers son amant en se faisant languir l'un à l'autre. L'effet aurait dû être positif, mais jamais il n'avait pensé que cela nuirait à sa relation.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas se retrouver en conflit avec le chanteur.

Leurs dernières rencontres n'avaient rien d'amical ni digne d'un couple normal. Ils se contentaient de manger quelque fois ensemble discutant comme des potes de leur train de vie. Jaejoong se montrait particulièrement distant et Yunho était incapable de trouver une solution pour améliorer leur entente avec ce fichu contrat au milieu.

Parce qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour reconquérir son amant.

Mais ce serait mettre de côté sa fierté. Il y avait d'autres moyens que le sexe pour arranger les choses non ? Parler était trop compliqué apparemment pour les deux hommes. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils se conduisaient comme des adultes. Quelle image !

Yunho ne voulait pas s'abaisser à des gestes intimes pour se réconcilier avec son amant.

Il perdrait ! Il serait faible !

Alors qu'il devait se concentrer sur les tonalités des notes qu'ils devaient chanter, Yunho ne voyait que l'image de Jaejoong nu sous son tablier gravé dans son esprit. Il n'était pas professionnel du tout ! Il était complètement tête en l'air inquiétant Changmin qui tentait de le remettre sur pieds pour assurer leurs prochains concerts.

~

Contrairement à ce qui avait été prévu, Yunho voyait ses jours de congé supprimés par son manager qui ne se priva pas d'organiser quelques événements pour Yunho afin d'assurer leur promotion et son image. Mais ce qui le gênait plus particulièrement était le fait qu'il passait moins de temps avec le chanteur qui lui aussi avait ses propres occupations. D'un autre côté, cela lui permettait de ne pas faire face à son amant en vue de leur situation de couple. Ça faisait plus de deux semaines que les deux hommes n'avaient rien fait et Yunho devenait de plus en plus frustré de ne pas profiter de la présence de son amant, plus exactement sur le contact physique.

Aujourd'hui, il avait l'heureuse nouvelle d'avoir sa soirée pour lui après une journée d'anarchie au travail en compagnie de Changmin. Il espérait seulement que Jaejoong était déjà à la maison ne trouvant le temps de l'appeler à cette heure déjà tardive pour le prévenir de sa venue.

Il rentra dans son appartement toujours dans des gestes discrets pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons dans l'immeuble. Le leader entra dans sa suite dans un état impatient n'ayant qu'une envie : Revoir Jaejoong et passer la nuit avec lui. Enfin, il fallait qu'il prenne cette phrase au premier degré, mais vu son humeur, Yunho était capable de sauter sur le chanteur selon comment Jaejoong pouvait agir.

**\- Je suis rentrée,** prévint-il en enlevant ses chaussures et en retirant son manteau. **Jaejoonnie ?**

Alors que Yunho cherchait une présence dans le salon, il entendit son amant lui répondre d'une autre pièce.

**\- Je suis dans la salle de bain ! J'arrive !**

Le leader soupira de soulagement et arqua d'un rictus en sachant que Jaejoong ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Il voulait désespérément admirer son visage et oublier toutes leurs mésententes.

Yunho posa son sac où contenait ses affaires et se posa sur le canapé en gémissant de bien-être. Ce qu'on pouvait être bien chez soi. Il s'étira face à la fatigue de la journée et examina ses derniers messages sur son Smartphone en attendant la venue de son amant.

**\- Tu as déjà fini de travailler, Yunho ?** Demanda Jaejoong en sortant de la salle de bain.

**\- Oui ! On m'a laissé la soirée pour ...**

Le leader se tut immédiatement en contemplant Jaejoong qui se trouvait devant lui dans une vision des plus surprenantes. Yunho garda la bouche ouverte en dévisageant son amant de haut en bas lui rappelant un concept que ce dernier avait utilisé pour son dernier album. Il observa Jaejoong passer une main dans ces cheveux devenus blonds, passé au "brush". Plusieurs mèches étaient tombées sur ses yeux maquillés en noirs faisant ressortant ses lentilles ambrées de ces iris. Il portait simplement un manteau en fourrure tel un pelage de lion cachant son torse nu et ses tatouages et s'était muni d'un pantalon noir soulignant ses fines jambes. Une tenue accompagnée de bottes militaires en cuir noir et de bijoux en or un peu partout sur son corps.

Jaejoong était à dire vrai magnifique. Digne d'un mannequin. Érotique.

Yunho était à deux doigts de baver, muet à cette somptueuse image.

Se sentant intensément épier, Jaejoong fut obligé de prendre la parole en premier.

**\- Ça va pas ?** **Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?** Quémanda le chanteur en sachant parfaitement l'effet qu'il donnait dans ses vêtements.

**\- Euh ... Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ?** Bégaya Yunho ayant du mal à se remettre de ses émotions. **Pour ... Pourquoi t'es habillé de cette façon ? Tu vas quelque part ?**

**\- Hum,** acquiesça Jaejoong **. J'ai été invité à une soirée ce soir,** expliqua-t-il dans des manières hautes laissant dire qu'il était une personne occupée. **Je ne pensais pas que tu serais à la maison ...**

Yunho affichait une faible moue quand il comprenait que son programme de la soirée se passerait sans Jaejoong. En plus, il était légèrement irrité de savoir que son amant sortait avec je-ne-sais-qui alors qu'il resplendissait de beauté.

**\- Moi non plus,** souffla Yunho légèrement désappointée par son annonce. **C'est quoi comme soirée et t'y vas avec qui ?** Demanda-t-il en cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa fameuse jalousie.

**\- Oh tu sais, c'est une soirée privée comme d'habitude** , nota Jaejoong en s'approchant du leader.

Yunho agrippa une de ses mains en le regardant avec énigme et une certaine envie pour l'intimer à venir s'asseoir sur lui. Jaejoong obéit en se posant sur ses jambes et profita de ce moment privé pour mêler ses mains dans la chevelure du leader pour le détendre.

**\- Il y aura des amis à moi, surement quelques acteurs et idoles** , continua Jaejoong en ancrant son regard à celui de son petit-ami. **Tu connais ça !**

**\- Et tu étais obligé de te faire aussi beau ?** Lança le leader de façon calme appréciant la proximité qu'il avait avec le chanteur. **Jusqu'à te teindre les cheveux en blond ?**

Jaejoong ricana faiblement, amusé par ces commentaires.

**\- Tu sais que j'y suis loin d'être insensible** , nota le leader dans une voix aguichante en caressant le cou du chanteur.

L'atmosphère monta d'un cran et devint plus chaude entre les deux hommes qui se cherchaient du regard. Jaejoong se mordit la lèvre en sentant une délicieuse chaleur dans son bas-ventre qui ne faisant que confirmer son désir ardent pour le leader.

**\- Je sais ... Je n'oublierais pas cette période où tu me retrouvais dans ma loge une fois que j'avais terminé mes concerts solo,** ajouta-t-il en se remémorant de ces précieux souvenirs.

Yunho sourit avec embarras lorsqu'il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait fait de malsain dans ces pièces qui n'étaient aucunement insonorisées des exquis sons que Jaejoong produisait.

**\- T'inquiète pas** , assura le chanteur en collant son front au sien. **Tu auras le temps de profiter de moi ... Du moins après le contrat** , rappela-t-il avec une légère ironie.

Yunho souffla d'agacement en sentant Jaejoong s'éloigner brusquement de lui en évoquant le sujet fâcheux sur leur couple.

**\- Faut que j'y aille ! Une voiture m'attend en bas !**

Contrarié, Yunho se leva d'un bond suivant son amant qui se préparait à partir. Ne voulant lui laisser aucune échappatoire, ses mains s'emparèrent des hanches du chanteur pour le tenir en face de lui surprenant Jaejoong qui sentait les bras du leader lui entourer la taille et une bouche humide dans son cou.

**\- T'es vraiment obligé de partir ?** Supplia Yunho en remontant ses doigts sous le manteau de fourrure pour tâter son dos nu. **Je vais être tout seul moi ici ...** , lança-t-il dans une voix misérable pour faire culpabiliser le chanteur.

Jaejoong sentit ses joues s'empourprer face à son attitude étonnamment entreprenante. Il commençait à se sentir mal en laissant Yunho à la maison et resserra son étreinte pour s'emparer de son odeur et la sensation de son corps.

Mais Jaejoong était loin de pardonner à Yunho de l'avoir fait torturé durant ses semaines et il tenait bien à lui envoyer la pareille.

Le chanteur était loin d'être sadique, mais le leader méritait de souffrir un peu ce soir.

**\- Je suis désolé mon-**

Yunho l'empêcha de continuer à parler en desserrant leur bras pour plaquer sa bouche sur la sienne avec envie. Contre son gré, Jaejoong répondit au baiser en ouvrant légèrement ses lèvres bombées pour caresser celles du leader tout en s'empêchant d'y venir mêler leurs langues qui se réclamaient chacune dans leur cage.

Jaejoong brisa l'embrassade en laissant seulement leur souffle chaud et envieux. Les deux hommes étaient sur le point de franchir l'interdit. Jaejoong trouva cela inhabituelle de ressentir un tel désir nouveau pour Yunho après toutes ces années depuis leur rencontre. C'était tellement excitant. Il n'aurait jamais souhaité s'arrêter et le chanteur remarquait que le leader aussi semblait prêt à sortir le drapeau de la retraite pour assouvir leur convoitise dans leur lit.

Jaejoong stoppa l'échange forçant sa raison à se souvenir de sa vengeance envers son amant.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Yunho ?** Demanda perfidement le chanteur en jouant avec son nez. **Tu n'arrives plus à te retenir ?**

**\- Je suis sur que tu t'es transformé comme ça juste pour me faire succomber !**

**\- Peut-être,** laissa sous-entendre le chanteur. **Mais je ne savais pas que tu serais là ce soir.** **Je dois partir ...**

**\- Fais attention à toi,** murmura Yunho en abdiquant tout en embrassant son front comme dernier aurevoir.

**\- Ah ...,** gémit Jaejoong qui ne parvenait plus à maîtriser les gestes que son amant lui donnait. **Fichu contrat !** Pesta Jaejoong en tapant sur la poitrine du leader.

Jaejoong quitta sa position et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement pour sans aller sans oser jeter un dernier regard à Yunho dans le risque de vite retomber dans ses bras.

Et Yunho qui pensait que Jaejoong se laisserait aller ce soir alors qu'il lui donnait tous les signaux pour lui faire l'amour à n'importe qu'elle endroit de la maison.

Il était bien naïf.

Pour que Jaejoong se contrôle ainsi, c'était qu'il tenait à lui faire payer.

Il avait déjà réussi.

Le leader n'avait jamais passé une soirée aussi ennuyante tout en s'acharnant sur cette occasion d'avoir laissé aussi facilement partir Jaejoong. Et qui plus est, il était tellement sexy avec cette chevelure dorée lui donnant un air sauvage. C'était un tel fantasme pour Yunho qui s'en voulait encore d'avoir permis cette période d'abstinence.

Mais il était con !

Sa soirée ne pouvait pas être plus pire alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Son téléphone était sans cesse en train de sonner par la réception de message qui n'était autre que des photos envoyées par Jaejoong. Des photos pour le faire rager en se prenant avec n'importe quels mecs d'une boite de nuit semblait-il. N'importe qui là-bas pouvait dévorer Jaejoong dans cette tenue. Il avait la haine. C'était horriblement frustrant. Jaejoong lui faisait subir la plus monstrueuse des tortures et c'était le coussin du canapé qui prenait tout les châtiments face à la colère du leader. Il hésitait même à le rejoindre quitte à faire un scandale en voyant les deux ex-membres ensemble pour le ramener à la maison.

Le sommeil ne l'atteignait que tardivement alors qu'il tenait à attendre l'arrivée du chanteur et coller son corps aux siens. Mais il n'avait pas la chance d'entendre Jaejoong arriver à l'appartement qu'il alla rejoindre le pays du rêve.

~

  
Ces rencontres n'arrivaient que rarement vu leur emploi du temps, mais quelques fois, les anciens membres se débrouillaient toujours pour se revoir autour d'un verre pour parler de leur quotidien.

  
Leur amitié était toujours réelle et intacte. Rien n'avait changé. Rien n'allait changer dans le futur.

  
C'était beaucoup plus qu'un lien qu'ils les unissaient malgré le fait qu'ils ne chantaient plus ensemble sur la même scène.

  
Les deux hommes étaient installés sur une petite table à l'écart d'un restaurant bon marché, à l'abri des regards. Ils étaient camouflés par des immenses manteaux, des écharpes leur entourant le cou jusqu'à leur bouche et portaient une casquette soit un bonnet pour l'autre. Il faisait en sorte d'être discret, dans des endroits où peu de monde venait afin de passer une petite soirée tranquille au côté d'un bon ami.

  
Personne ne pouvait le savoir, mais Yunho et Yoochun trinquèrent ensemble avant d'avaler le soju dans leur gorge.

  
**\- Tu avais besoin de me parler ?**

  
Yunho regarda son ami dans une expression vaincue sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien cacher à Yoochun qui était aussi lucide que Changmin. Il savait que son ancien membre était une personne sur qui il pouvait compter même si le sujet était loin d'être gravissime.

  
**\- Disons ... Que j'ai du mal à me concentrer dernièrement !** Répondit péniblement le leader.

  
**\- C'est pas par rapport à cette histoire d'abstinence que je t'ai racontée ?** Insinua Yoochun en plissant les yeux pour chercher une réponse sur le visage de son ami.

  
Le silence de Yunho répondit à sa place.

  
**\- Tu es en train de le faire avec Jaejoong ?!!** S'ébahit Yoochun qui espérait avoir faux dans ses propos.

  
Yunho hocha la tête.

  
**\- Depuis combien de temps ?**

  
**\- Ça va faire bientôt trois semaines ...,** lança Yunho comme si c'était la chose la plus difficile à admettre.

  
Yoochun retint son rire pour lui n'en croyant pas que Yunho et Jaejoong avait osé s'imposer une période d'abstinence.

  
**\- Oh la vache ... Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais jamais raconté cette histoire !** Culpabilisa Yoochun qui comprenait mieux d'où venait la mauvaise humeur de son membre.

  
**\- Non, non** , assura Yunho. **Au contraire, ça marche ! Mais ... C'est impossible de tenir quatre semaines !** Grogna-t-il silencieusement regrettant sa proposition.

  
**\- Tu m'étonnes,** confirma Yoochun qui savait à quoi s'infligeait le couple.

  
**\- Non ! Attends, le mec de ton histoire il ne devait pas avoir une super meuf, donc il a pu facilement se retenir ! Moi, je sors avec Jaejoong ! Avec Kim Jaejoong ! Un des hommes les plus beaux de l'Asie ! Je suis en train de crever ! Comment tu veux que je résiste encore une semaine ?!**

  
**\- J'imagine que Jaejoong t'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs !** Contesta Yoochun avec un petit sourire face à leur situation.

  
**\- T'as pas idée ! Si tu savais par quoi je suis passé ...,** répliqua le leader en se remémorant des tortures particulièrement visuelles.

  
**\- Ahahah,** ricana Yoochun. **Dommage que Changmin, ne soit pas là ! Il aurait adoré entendre ça !**

  
**\- T'es malade ou quoi ! J'ai rien dit à Changmin justement ! Je refuse de lui faire ce plaisir !** Insista Yunho qui refuse d'être rabaissé par ses amis et leurs moqueries.

  
**\- Excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas en rire, mais disons que j'aurais adoré voir Jaejoong en action, il est si imprévisible ! Mais ...,** se reprit Yoochun qui discernait une autre expression sur le visage du leader. **Quelque chose te contrarie, j'ai raison ?**

  
Yunho soupira dans son écharpe en laine qui lui tenait chaud.

  
**\- Disons qu'on est en froid à cause de cette histoire ... On s'est plusieurs fois disputé. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir blessé** , avoua Yunho n'osant admettre sa faute.

  
**\- Ah ~ Yunho,** soupira Yoochun qui connaissait la personnalité du leader. **Je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas faire mal en faisant preuve d'abstinence, mais tu connais Jaejoong ... Il n'aime pas le montrer, mais il est fragile surtout si ça te concerne ! Je sais que t'es fier, mais si ça envenime votre relation, vaut mieux laisser tomber !**

  
**\- Tu veux dire arrêter la période d'abstinence ?**

  
**\- Absolument ! Et c'est pas un conseil, Yunho ! Tu dois le faire !** Insista Yoochun qui savait ce qui pouvait améliorer l'état du chanteur.

  
**\- Ah ~,** Gémit le leader qui devait se résoudre à abandonner sa mission.

  
**\- Range-moi cet orgueil !** Sermonna presque Yoochun face à la réaction du leader. **Alors que tu viens de me confier que tu ne pouvais plus attendre pour te jeter sur lui,** lança-t-il avec taquinerie.

  
Yunho lui envoya un faible regard noir à sa remarque alors qu'au fond Yoochun était loin d'avoir tort. Il devait se l'avouer. Ce contrat ne servait strictement à rien si leur relation risquait d'être en péril. Les deux hommes se désiraient inlassablement et Yunho ne pouvait réfuter ce constat. Leur relation se basait majoritairement sur le sexe et contre cela, le leader ne pouvait rien faire.

  
Et sincèrement, il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Jusqu'à le combler de bonheur.

  
Yunho pensait pouvoir tester son couple et il se félicita même d'avoir tenu trois semaines sans aucune relation sexuelle avec Jaejoong. Mais cette situation ne servait à rien si cela devait les faire souffrir alors qu'ils avaient besoin du corps de l'autre entre leurs mains.

  
~

  
Le lendemain, après sa soirée passée avec Yoochun, Yunho et Jaejoong avaient la chance de bénéficier de leur jour de congé simultanément.

  
Les deux hommes étaient face à face en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner alors que Jaejoong naviguait sur son téléphone portable. Yunho l'observa silencieusement. Son esprit était occupé à savoir quelles manœuvres utiliser pour se rapprocher de Jaejoong afin de lui faire comprendre ces intentions peu religieuses. Son envie grandissait tandis qu'il admirait son amant boire son café. Cette lente contemplation dura plusieurs minutes malgré le fait que Jaejoong ne lui jeta aucun regard, Yunho ne s'en affola pas.

  
Seulement, il y en avait un à qui le silence était son pire ennemi dans cette belle matinée ensoleillée.

  
Jaejoong frappa sa tasse sur la table en bois faisant sursauter Yunho.

  
**\- J'ai compris ...,** lança brusquement le chanteur la tête baissée.

  
Les yeux interloqués, Yunho resta sans voix face à sa soudaine réplique ressentant une légère appréhension sur les évènements à suivre.

  
**\- Tu ... Tu m'aimes plus ...**

  
**\- Eh ?**

  
Yunho espérait avoir mal entendu. Pourquoi est-ce que Jaejoong faisait d'un seul coup ce genre de supposition dès leur réveil ? Le ton du chanteur était grave et pitoyable comme s'il devait admettre un affreux châtiment.  
Mais c'était complètement à côté de la réalité.

  
**\- Je sais pourquoi tu as fait cet accord avec moi ...,** continua Jaejoong, le regard toujours fixé sur sa tasse. **Tu ne m'aimes plus alors t'as décidé de t'éloigner de moi.**

  
Sa voix se brisa petit à petit comme si prononcer ces mots lui faisait souffrir le martyre.

  
Yunho était sonné. Il s'attendait à toute sorte de réclamations, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que Jaejoong se faisait de tels films suite à leur contrat. C'était complètement insensé !

  
**\- Jaejoong ...**

  
**\- J'étais complètement aveugle** , admit le chanteur face au silence du leader.

  
Yunho voyait Jaejoong en train de se torturer dans ces propres scénarios alors que c'était loin d'être vrai. Le leader s'en voulait d'avoir pu donner cette impression à Jaejoong comme quoi il voulait s'éloigner de lui.

Bon sang, il lui était impossible d'imaginer une telle chose.

  
**\- Jaejoong mais qu'est-ce qui tu prends ?! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**! Paniqua Yunho en se levant de sa chaise pour se précipiter vers le chanteur.

  
Jaejoong trembla faiblement en sentant sa présence prés de son corps en offrant des yeux rouges aux leader.

  
**\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! Moi, ne plus t'aimer ?!** S'écria Yunho tout en essayant de montrer son amour pour le chanteur. **Mais jamais de la vie ! Je peux pas croire que tu penses ça Jaejoonnie ! Dis-moi pourquoi je me tiens en face de toi alors ?** Sollicita-t-il dans un regard sincère en prenant en main le visage de son amant.

  
**\- Mais ...,** répliqua Jaejoong légèrement perdu par les propos du leader. **Pourquoi tu t'es montré si distant avec moi malgré cette histoire d'abstinence ?! Tu sais que je ne supporte pas quand t'es loin de moi, quand tu ne me consacres pas un peu de temps pour moi, quand tu m'ignores comme si j'étais le dernier de tes soucis ! J'ai pas arrêté de ressentir ça durant ces dernières semaines ! Je commençais à douter de tes sentiments malgré ce qu'on a vécu ...**

  
**\- Je suis désolé Jaejoonie,** s'excusa officiellement le leader en caressant sa joue. **Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Je sais que je me suis mal conduit, je m'en veux ! Jamais je ne t'aurais permis d'avoir de telles pensées ! Je suis désolé ...** , annonça-t-il dans une voix coupable.

  
Yunho embrassa longuement son front pour lui prouver sa fidélité.

  
**\- Je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer Jaejoong ! Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne !** Chuchota le leader de façon certaine.

  
Face à cette déclaration, Jaejoong avait besoin d'un nouveau contact comme preuves des sentiments du leader. Il réclama une accolade en passant ses bras autour du cou de Yunho qui s'abaissa pour se coller à son torse. Ce dernier répondit le plus amoureusement possible en resserrant l'étreinte en caressant le dos du chanteur pour le consoler. La tête du leader se logea dans son cou pour humer l'odeur particulière du chanteur qui lui avait désespérément manqué depuis ces dernières semaines. Il se laissa envahir par cet arôme brouillant son esprit qui se laissait contrôler par son corps. La bouche de Yunho tâta cette partie de peau à son libre accès pour déposer plusieurs baisers appuyés. Contrôlé par son appétit, le leader s'empara entièrement du cou du chanteur en ouvrant plus grandement la bouche pour faire glisser une langue pressée de gouter la chair.

  
Jaejoong se crispa sur cette soudaine attention intime en lâchant involontaire un soupir de surprise. Il ferma naturellement les paupières pour profiter de cette offrande alors que les mains de leader glissaient lentement sur son corps pour se faufiler sous les vêtements gênants. Face à l'engouement de son amant, Jaejoong avait du mal à contrôler son désir longtemps retenu alors qu'ils étaient sur la voie de la réconciliation. Yunho répondait exactement à ce qu'il attendait en franchissant les limites qu'ils s'étaient fixées à cause de leur période d'abstinence.

  
Mais, ce n'était pas un peu trop facile ?

  
Yunho était en train de se perdre sans encombre dans le plaisir pour arriver à son objectif. Ce n'était pas injuste de le laisser avoir ce qu'il voulait après tout ce par quoi le chanteur était passé ?

  
Sa raison ou plutôt sa soif de vengeance était suffisamment plus grande que son désir à cet instant précis. Il ne tenait pas à tomber dans le piège du loup aussi simplement.

  
**\- Yunho ...,** murmura Jaejoong. **Cela ne fait que trois semaines non ?** Demanda-t-il innocemment alors que Yunho lui dévorait son cou.

  
**\- Non ... Quatre semaines** , mentit le leader qui ne pouvait plus maitriser son excitation envers le chanteur.

  
Et en plus il se foutait se lui ? Jaejoong serra la mâchoire déçue par sa réponse. Cette fois, il n'avait définitivement plus envie de s'unir avec le leader.

  
**\- Non, ça fait trois semaines !!** S'écria le chanteur en repoussant violemment Yunho dans un regard dur.

  
Yunho s'immobilisa face à ce brusque et vexant rejet. Il toisa le chanteur en cherchant une explication sur son comportement. Il n'avait pas la tête à s'engueuler une nouvelle fois avec Jaejoong alors qu'il était prêt à lui faire l'amour à cet endroit.

  
**\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?! C'est quoi le problème ?!**

  
**\- Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser m'avoir aussi facilement ?!**

  
**\- Là, je te comprends pas ! Tu me reproches de t'avoir imposé l'abstinence pendant tout ce temps ! Je suis en train de te faire comprendre qu'on peut briser cet accord et tu me repousses ?!**

  
**\- Ouais !** Confirma Jaejoong ne regrettant pas son acte. **Je tiens à te faire subir ce que tu m'as fait ! Et pour ça, tu devras attendre une semaine de plus mon grand !** Annonça-t-il sans scrupule.

  
Yunho posa les mains sur les hanches, irrité par les propos du chanteur.

  
**\- Là, c'est toi qui es en train de foutre la merde Jaejoong ! T'es en train d'agir comme un gamin !** S'énerva le leader en confrontant le regard de son amant.

  
**\- Je suis pas à l'origine de tout ça !** Répliqua férocement le chanteur. **Fallait réfléchir avant d'imposer cette stupide idée d'abstinence !** Cracha-t-il en quittant sa chaise pour fuir le leader de son champ de vision.

  
**\- Arrête de rejeter la faute sur moi ! T'avais qu'à t'y opposer dès le début !**

  
**\- Tu m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix ! Crétin !**

  
Les dernières paroles froides du chanteur mettaient le leader dans une colère magistrale ne sachant plus comment remédier à la situation qui devenait de plus en plus compliqué à gérer. Il entendait Jaejoong s'enfermer dans la chambre signalant qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger jusqu'à un temps déterminé.

  
Mais pendant combien de temps ?

  
Les deux hommes se voyaient rarement et Yunho pensait profiter de cette journée libre avec lui et régler leur conflit. Il était loin du compte et n'avait aucune résolution pour arranger cette situation.

  
Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

  
Parce que lorsque le contrat se terminerait, il n'était pas sûr de renouer "physiquement" avec le chanteur. Ni de façon relationnelle.

  
Cette idée le terrifia. Il n'avait rien d'horrible pour lui que de savoir qu'il pouvait être séparé de Jaejoong.  
Il ne le supporterait pas.

  
Jamais, le leader ne pouvait permettre cela.

  
Il l'empêcherait de toutes ces forces.

  
~

  
Peut-être que Yunho se faisait autant de films que Jaejoong, mais il avait tendance à devenir paranoïa quand il se disputait avec le chanteur. Cette scène de ménage devait être une blague.

  
Jaejoong et lui se tenaient sur l'immense canapé de la salle de séjour laissant une distance énorme les séparer entre eux. En vérité, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis ce petit-déjeuner malgré les regards insistants du leader. Yunho était complètement malade de cette situation et il ne s'autorisait plus à rester sans rien faire malgré le mutisme et l'ignorance du chanteur. C'était loin d'être son genre. Puis, il avait bien l'intention de mettre fin à cette période d'abstinence une bonne fois pour toutes. Il devait se l'avouer, le manque se ressentait, mais ce n'était pas uniquement que pour le sexe.

  
Le leader devait reconquérir à nouveau Jaejoong.

  
Et pour cette tâche, il devait utiliser ces charmes particuliers afin de le faire succomber.

  
Il réduit la distance entre eux en se plaçant confortablement aux côtés du chanteur qui se raidit discrètement faisant toujours semblant d'être concentré sur son magazine people. Yunho fronça des yeux face à la bornerie de son amant qui ne voulait pas céder à ces attentions. Mais Yunho garda bien en tête son enjeu dans son esprit.

  
**\- Jaejoonnie ...,** appela-t-il dans une voix douce. **Je m'ennuie ... Tu ne veux pas sortir ?**

  
Jaejoong tourna la page de son journal avec acharnement tenant à montrer qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui causer.

  
**\- Tu sais que je vais commencer ma tournée demain et qu'on ne pourra pas se voir pendant quelque temps,** lança Yunho pour faire culpabiliser le chanteur.

  
Le chanteur marqua une pause reportant son regard dans le vide en méditant sur ces propos. Mais il ne voulait faire part d'aucune faiblesse à l'égard du leader et retourna à nouveau une page comme réponse à ses paroles.

  
Malheureusement, si Jaejoong tombait le masque à cet instant, il se serait collé non-stop au bras du leader pour profiter de chaque seconde de sa présence. Il se surprenait à se montrer mauvais alors que c'était loin de refléter sa personnalité.

  
**\- Avec ce comportement, on dirait que c'est toi qui ne m'aimes plus Jaejoong ...**

  
Jaejoong reçut un choc électrique dans tout son corps devant la pénibilité de ses propos. Il posa avec fureur le magazine sur ces genoux pour lancer un regard noir à son amant qui ne demandait qu'à rencontrer ses prunelles.

  
**\- Tu m'énerves !**

  
Yunho sourit, heureux d'avoir eu l'attention qu'il attendait. Mais cette expression si joviale força le chanteur à détourner le regard qui était totalement pris au piège. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait marqué "Adorable" sur le visage de Yunho à chaque mimique qu'il pouvait émettre.

  
C'était injuste.

  
C'était le pourquoi il aimait le leader.

  
Il n'allait avoir plus aucune crédibilité s'il se faisait avoir par les émotions de Yunho qui se traçait sur son visage. Le chanteur appréciait spécialement ces yeux bridés et la forme qu'ils prenaient à chacun de ces sourires. On y croirait voir de l'or et des paillettes y resurgir. C'était absolument attractif.

  
Le chanteur n'allait pas craquer maintenant alors qu'il avait réussi à lui tenir tête.

  
Oui, mais ... En sachant que Yunho partait en tournée ...

  
Il agita la tête en combattant ses pensées. Brusquement, il eut le malheur de sentir un petit courant d'air chaud sur son oreille gauche l'obligeant à se recroqueviller à cette sensation si étrange et craintive.

  
**\- Ah Yunho !** Se plaignit le chanteur en fermant les yeux.

  
Ce dernier dirigea sa bouche plus près de son oreille sachant ce que cet endroit prodiguait comme effet pour Jaejoong.

  
**\- Jaejoong-ah** , souffla le leader dans une voix suave. **Je t'aime ...**

  
Les joues du chanteur devinrent immédiatement rouge face à cette déclaration signifiante dans une proximité qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

  
**\- Dégage !** Répliqua-t-il avec embarras sentant son cœur se laisser fondre pour le leader.

  
L'expression espiègle refusait de disparaître des traits du leader forcé à continuer son petit jeu séducteur.

  
Pour faire monter la température, ses mains vinrent se débarrasser de son haut pour laisser dévoiler son torse bronzé que le chanteur n'avait pas pu toucher depuis des jours.

  
Jaejoong se mordit la lèvre complètement figée par la conduite du leader qui lui offrait la possibilité de se jeter sur ce corps. Il respira maladroitement faisant remonter sa poitrine. Il était vraiment dans un sacré pétrin.

  
**\- Jaejoonnie ... Pour avoir osé te blesser, je mérite une grosse punition,** chuchota Yunho toujours dans son oreille pour le déstabiliser.

  
Le cœur du chanteur battait à tout rompre en attendant la suite de ces mots.

  
**\- Fais ce que tu veux de mon corps Jaejoong ... Utilise-moi ... Je suis tout à toi ...**

  
Il fallait absolument lui faire un massage cardiaque parce que Jaejoong était en train de sombrer par ces paroles avec des images perverses dans son esprit. Il était si rare d'entendre le leader prononcer des paroles si soumises.

  
Merde. Jaejoong était sacrément excitée.

  
Il priait pour que ça ne se voie pas.

  
Mais une main virile vint frotter son entre-jambe pour avoir résultat de l'état du chanteur. C'était foutu pour Jaejoong.

Il fut trahi par son propre corps. La sensation de la main de Yunho sur lui amena d'un éclair le désir violent qu'il retenait.

  
**\- Arrête de te retenir !** Sermonna calmement le leader collé à son oreille. **T'es tout dur ... Il faut que je m'occupe de toi ....**

  
Jaejoong allait perdre. La faible et minime ténacité qui lui restait lui permettait de se lever du canapé d'un geste rapide et repousser les avances de son amant.

  
**\- Non !**

  
Sauf que la façon dont le chanteur exprimait son refus était loin d'être repoussante. Sa voix était presque enfantine et une moue de gosse s'affichait sur son visage. La timidité se démarquait dans sa silhouette en tirant sur ses habits dans l'indécision. Yunho regardait Jaejoong en train de se contrôler pour ne pas se laisser aller à son envie. Jamais Jaejoong n'avait montré une image aussi innocente faisant rebondir le cœur du leader qui ne prit pas à compte son rejet.

  
**\- Bon ! Et bien tu ne me laisses pas le choix ...**

  
Jaejoong n'avait pas pu le prévoir. Yunho s'était permis de prendre les jambes du chanteur afin de le porter comme une princesse faisant hoqueter Jaejoong qui n'arrivait plus à prendre les commandes de cette confrontation. Cette option n'était pourtant pas permise dans son programme de vengeance. Mais en rencontrant le regard chaud du leader, Jaejoong fut contraint d'abandonner sa rancune envers Yunho.

  
**\- Jaejoonnie ... Sache que tu es celui qui a gagné pour avoir su me résister pendant toute cette période d'abstinence alors que je ne t'en pensais pas capable** , annonça sérieusement le leader qui en profitait pour clarifier les choses.

  
Jaejoong se raccrocha plus fermement au cou du leader en écoutant ses paroles.

  
**\- Maintenant on sait que l'abstinence est impossible pour nous !** Ajouta Yunho avec un petit amusement. **Je me permets de te demander après avoir attendu si désespérément ...** **Est-ce que je peux te faire l'amour Jaejoong ?**

  
Intimidé par la question du leader bien que le sexe n'était aucunement tabou entre eux, il semblerait que ce fichu contrat ait provoqué des changements dans leur désir pour l'autre.

  
**\- Dépêche-toi !** Imposa Jaejoong dans un regard de braise.

  
Le chanteur se sentait aussi puissant qu'un roi à l'idée de devoir contrôler le leader comme récompense de sa patience bien qu'il avait failli des millions de fois craquer.

  
**\- À vos ordres !** Répondit amoureusement le leader qui se dépêcha d'atteindre leur chambre où Jaejoong n'avait pas pu dormir depuis le début de leur accord.

  
Jaejoong examina l'homme qui le portait comme si c'était la première fois.

  
Il était encore tombé amoureux.

  
Ces sentiments familiers jaillissaient à nouveau que ce soit dans son cœur et son corps. Il aimait encore plus fort Yunho sans qu'il n'y comprenne la raison de ce soudain constat. Pourtant, rien ne lui permettait d'oser céder au leader depuis plusieurs semaines à cause de l'accord qu'ils avaient passé. Le chanteur ne pouvait pas maitriser son amour pour lui. C'était bien trop grand à contenir pour une seule personne.

  
Les deux idoles avaient besoin de prouver leur attraction jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne ressentent plus rien ou à leurs vieux jours peut-être.

  
Yunho posa avec empressement le corps du chanteur sur le matelas et rampa jusqu'à l'arrivée de son visage pour échanger un baiser brulant. Jaejoong avait eu du mal à se ligner à cette véhémence soudaine dans cet échange. Il pouvait comprendre le manque que Yunho retenait depuis plusieurs jours. Le leader le désirait, presque de façon violence. Cette image excita davantage Jaejoong qui avait envie de voir où cette immense retenue allait les conduire dans leur acte.

  
Le leader quitta ses lèvres pour se débarrasser du haut du chanteur qui le gênait et colla son torse contre le sien avec ténacité ayant du mal à canaliser sa douloureuse envie. Il frotta ses hanches contre celles du chanteur dans un rythme nerveux forçant Jaejoong à écarter légèrement les jambes pour sentir l'entrejambe de son amant contre la sienne.

  
Jaejoong souffla bruyamment du nez face à la chaleur qui enveloppait son corps alors qu'il sentait Yunho se serrait de plus en plus sur lui. Un gémissement étranglé se dégagea de sa gorge obligeant à stopper leur embrassade buccale. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient mélangeant leur respiration de façon intense. Ils se regardaient, leurs iris exprimant le désir l'un envers l'autre. La tension devint électrique. Yunho passa une main dans les cheveux récemment blonds du chanteur pour s'y perdre en ressentant leur douceur. Le contact détendit autant qu'il faisait frissonner Jaejoong. Il se mordit la lèvre face aux caresses espérant avoir la chance de connaitre les talents de ses doigts sur son corps.

  
Mais ce long moment lui laissa le temps de méditer sur ses ambitions envers le leader. Certes, il avait laissé le plaisir à Yunho de prendre les commandes quelques instants parce qu'au fond Jaejoong aimait cette dominance.

  
Sauf que les rôles devaient s'inverser cette fois.

  
Il prévint d'un regard au leader du retournement de situation en poussant son torse sur le côté et l'enchainer à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Le regard décisif du chanteur rendit Yunho muet de toute mélodie, tant c'était pénétrant.

  
**\- Il est temps que tu mérites ta punition,** **Yunho,** annonça Jaejoong de façon mielleuse en traçant un chemin avec son index le long du corps du leader. **Même si je sais d'avance que tu vas apprécier ...**

  
Se retrouvant dans une position inférieure, Yunho ne tint pas à répliquer contre des paroles qui lui avaient déjà promis. Puis, le contexte ne lui dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il attendait ça, quelque soit la manière dont les choses se déroulaient.

  
Jaejoong recula pour atterrir vers l'objet de ses convoitises. Il déboutonna le pantalon du leader dans une lenteur insoutenable pendant que Yunho l'observa faire sous le sourire machiavélique du chanteur. Yunho respira maladroitement craignant de ne pas pouvoir se retenir face à de tels supplices.

  
Le chanteur descendit le jean des longues jambes du leader avant de se positionner sauvagement contre lui en l'embrassant fougueusement. Alors que leurs langues se mélangèrent, une main malice vient se blottir contre l'érection bien présente du leader. Jaejoong commença à frotter la bosse continuant à mélanger sa salive avec Yunho qui grognait d'impatience.

  
**\- Je m'en veux presque de ne pas avoir céder plus tôt si je savais que t'en avais tellement envie,** murmura Jaejoong entre leurs baisers.

  
C'était peut-être embarrassant à l'admettre, mais Yunho ne pouvait nier sa frustration à cause de cette période d'abstinence. L'effet était violent. Encore pire qu'il s'agissait de Jaejoong. Il méritait une médaille d'or pour s'être retenu en face de cet être magnifique.

  
Yunho pressa un peu plus profondément sa bouche à de telles pensées augmentant l'excitation qu'il régnait dans cette pièce. Jaejoong brisa malencontreusement ses commissures qui en redemandaient encore pour revenir à l'objectif qu'il s'était visé.

  
**\- J'ai besoin de gouter à cette banane-là avant ...,** déclara Jaejoong dans un ton suave faisant trembler le leader.

  
Yunho ricana faiblement bloqué par les sensations fulgurantes torturant son corps. Jaejoong se baissa à nouveau rampant en arrière jusqu'au bassin du leader et tira sans tendresse dans un geste vif sur le caleçon de Yunho qui se trouva désormais entièrement nu. Les joues du leader étaient bouillantes et rouges alors que Jaejoong contemplait son membre tendu avec adoration. Son engin était assez démesuré que Jaejoong se sentait comblé d'avoir un homme avec de si grands atouts physique. Mais c'était tellement mieux quand il sentait son sexe en lui. Jaejoong pouvait tomber dans la folie à cette volcanique sensation.

  
Le chanteur enroula ses doigts autour de l'érection de façon paresseuse pour voir l'expression contrariée du leader qui désespérait à ces caresses non suffisantes. Pas aussi sadique que leur ami Changmin, Jaejoong se pria de gouter au gland et de prendre plus globalement son sexe dans sa bouche. Il effectua les gestes en se retirant lentement pour apprécier le gout comme s'il mangeait une glace à la fraise.

  
Le leader avait écarté les cuisses, bombant son torse ne croyant pas pouvoir ressentir cette bouche délicieuse à nouveau. Jaejoong répéta le geste de façon plus vive se concentrant sur l'état de Yunho qui semblait périr à ses allés et venues. Il était rare de voir le leader aussi vulnérable, mais la vision était fantastique pour le chanteur qui n'avait qu'une envie cette fois, le libérer d'une jouissance phénoménale. Cela contredisait avec ses intentions précédentes, mais Jaejoong avait envie de le serrer tellement fort contre lui. Au final, il était incapable de punir son amant comme il l'aurait souhaité.

  
Jaejoong vint à son secours en quémandant un autre baiser dans une passion auxquel il ne pouvait plus contrôler. Yunho entoura un bras autour de sa nuque pour accentuer l'échange. Mais sentant l'envie grandissante que Yunho émanât, le chanteur laissa sa main s'étendre entre leurs corps pour récupérer le membre dur comme la pierre du leader pour continuer ses gestes. La main de Jaejoong alla de plus en plus vite sur son sexe, forçant Yunho à relâcher sa bouche pour gémir tapageusement. Jaejoong ne lui laissait pas cette liberté-là, voulant percevoir ses plaintes en lui. Yunho avait l'impression d'étouffer malgré son combat avec Jaejoong mais le plaisir était tellement dense qu'il n'y s'opposait pas.

  
Jamais cela n'avait été aussi violent avec Jaejoong.

  
Il comprenait pas.

  
Involontairement, une des mains viriles du leader vinrent se cramponner aux cheveux du chanteur et glapit légèrement demandant oxygène tout en sentant des éclairs de plaisir lui tendre les muscles. Yunho haleta maladroitement embrouillé par la chaleur étouffante, le contact de la main de Jaejoong et son excitation qui était prête à l'envoyer au septième ciel. Le visage crispé du leader embrasa le chanteur en s'acharnant sur son sexe. Yunho clôt les paupières en se sentant venir pour mieux apprécier l'explosion qui aller le tuer sur place. Ces gémissements augmentèrent en tonalité alors que les lèvres gonflées du chanteur effleurèrent les siennes. Il se contracta brutalement anéanti par l'orgasme qui brisa son corps lui bloquant toute sa respiration. Il poussa un râle contre la bouche de Jaejoong qui le tenait fermement contre lui ressentant les puissants spasmes du leader faisant sursauter leurs deux corps. Le chanteur n'avait pas abandonné son sexe en continuant ses caresses pour rallonger cette folle euphorie et satisfaire pleinement son amant.

  
Yunho avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration semblant en apnée. Il regarda avec intensité le chanteur dans un échange intense. Jaejoong caressa son visage transpirant de sueur face à la violence de son orgasme pour le calmer. Le chanteur était encore excité gardant cette envie pour plus tard étant certain qu'il allait mourir lorsque Yunho le prendrait.

  
**\- Il faut que ...,** tenta de s'exprimer le leader encore sonné.

  
**\- Chutt,** coupa Jaejoong contre son visage ayant compris ces intentions. **On a toute l'après-midi pour ça ...**

  
Les bras athlétiques du leader vinrent entourer la taille du chanteur pour se coller davantage et le poussèrent pour se rouler sur le matelas en se mettant au dessus du corps de Jaejoong.

  
Les deux hommes s'embrassaient encore sans qu'il soit épuisé par leur envie omniprésente. Il voulait se souvenir du corps de l'autre et se perdre dans leur émotion. Leur attraction était brutale et sauvage contrairement à ce qu'il connaissait habituellement.

  
Leur corps s'appelait autant que leur cœur s'aimait. Il n'avait jamais été autant unis qu'auparavant. Yunho et Jaejoong n'avaient juste aucune explication. Ils continuaient de suivre ce que leur désir quémandait et s'enfermait dans cette fièvre durant quelques heures dans cette chambre qui respirait le sexe.

  
L'abstinence ne faisait plus partie de leur vocabulaire. C'était ce que cet accord leur avait appris maintenant. C'était peut-être malsain à déclarer, mais les deux hommes étaient nées pour faire l'amour ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il crève.  


~

Plusieurs coups tapèrent contre la porte de l'appartement de deux idoles. La personne qui se tenait en face de l'entrée était plus qu'irritée que jamais à défoncer cette barrière, fatigué de réclamer la présence et le nom de son partenaire de scène qui ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie depuis quelques heures.  
  
  
C'était définitivement une situation d'urgence. Ils avaient un concert ce soir et Yunho ne semblait pas s'en alarmer.  
  
  
Perdant son calme, Changmin avait dû utiliser les grands moyens en fouillant dans sa pochette pour y sortir une clef dont il pensait n'avoir jamais à utiliser. Il s'engrena avec la serrure pour la rentrer et ouvrit enfin la porte. Il pénétra dans des pas vifs et zieuta l'appartement de fond en comble pour y trouver une présence humaine.  
  
  
 **\- Hyung !!! T'es là ?!!** Cria Changmin qui s'alarmait de n'entendre aucun bruit dans ces pièces. **YUNHO !!**  
  
  
Le grincement d'une porte fit sursauter le maknae pour y retrouver son cher partenaire qui sortait de la chambre dans une expression à la fois endolorie et embarrassée.  
  
  
 **\- Changmin ?** S'étonna Yunho. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Yah !** S'exclama le maknae en pointant d'un doigt accusateur son ainé. **Comment t'oses me poser cette question alors que je t'ai harcelé d'appels sur ton portable et que tu joues au mort pour m'accueillir chez toi ????!!! Et ...,** s'arrêta-t-il en examinant de haut en bas le leader. **Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ... ?**  
  
  
Yunho grimaça aux sermons de son membre et passa une main pénible dans ses cheveux confus par ses propos. Il chercha le miroir le plus proche du salon pour contempler son image. Le choc était violent. Les cheveux de Yunho étaient en pétard perdant toute crédibilité à son statut de leader. Il avait un peu honte que son maknae le voie dans cet état.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que ...**  
  
  
Une autre personne s'imposa dans la pièce en sortant de la chambre obligeant Changmin à se taire en observant son ancien membre se tenir aux côtés du leader, les yeux éberlués. Il y avait une nouvelle mode à ce type de coiffure parce que Jaejoong tenait une ses têtes de détraqué. C'était effrayant à assister pour le maknae.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Changmin ♥,** accueillit Jaejoong dans un sourire naturel.  
  
  
Changmin hocha la tête de haut en bas en pinçant les lèvres ne mettant qu'un court instant pour comprendre ce qui avait dû se passer dans cette chambre.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Yunho ! T'as deux minutes pour te préparer,** avertis Changmin dans un ton sanglant. **Parce qu'ils sont en train de péter un câble à ne pas te voir sur la scène pour les derniers détails à régler ! Je sais pas si t'as oublié, mais on a un spectacle à donner ce soir au risque de décevoir tes fans ! Si tu ne bouges pas ton cul, je fais une scène sur le balcon et tu te démerdes toi et l'agence pour te sortir d'un scandale !** Prévint Changmin qui ne cachait pas son agressivité.  
  
  
 **\- Ça va, ça va,** répondit désagréablement le leader sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre l'autorité de son maknae.  
  
  
Yunho se dépêcha de rejoindre la douche pour se préparer laissant Jaejoong et Changmin seuls dans la pièce. Le maknae ne put s'empêcher de plisser les yeux de façon inquisiteurs à son aîné sur leur relation. Jaejoong sourit comprenant ce que Changmin désirait savoir ne voulant rater aucun détail sur les deux hommes, même s'il n'aimait pas montrer cette part de curiosité.  
  
  
 **\- T'inquiètes pas Changmin ! Je te raconterais tout ça autour d'un bon repas,** assura le chanteur en offrant un clin d'œil au maknae qui sourit satisfait dans un échange complice.  
  
Les deux hommes attendirent Yunho sur le canapé du salon qui sortait tout propre et bien coiffée de la salle de bain. Changmin se leva rapidement en apercevant son partenaire prêt et salua Jaejoong en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.  
  
  
Yunho mit son manteau, prit ses lunettes et son sac avant de se rapprocher de son amant pour lui dire aurevoir. Ils se regardaient amoureusement en se souvenant de la folle après-midi qu'ils venaient de passer. Yunho posa ses mains sur les hanches du chanteur avec une petite expression triste sur son visage.  
  
  
 **\- Désolé ne pas pouvoir être présent** , culpabilisa Yunho en collant son front au sien.  
  
  
 **\- C'est pas grave,** tranquillisa Jaejoong. **On aurait tout le temps après de récupérer !** Lança-t-il dans un regard chaud tout en collant une main à sa joue.  
  
  
Ne pouvait pas résister à ce visage tendre, Yunho plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Jaejoong pour échanger un baiser particulièrement profond. La passion rongeait à nouveau les deux hommes qui laissèrent leur bras se glisser dans le dos de chacun ne mesurant pas leur désir pour l'autre.  
  
  
Changmin était à deux doigts de péter en câble remarquant que les deux tourtereaux l'avaient complètement oublié.  
  
  
 **\- Je suis vraiment obligé de supporter ça !** Grogna Changmin qui mourrait d'envie de leur jeter un truc. **Tu sais Yunho ... Au final, ça ne me dérangerait pas de faire un concert solo sans toi !** Cracha-t-il pour faire enrager son leader.  
  
  
Yunho fut obligé de briser l'instant de tendresse qu'il partageait avec Jaejoong en se retournant vers Changmin pour lui envoyait un regard noir sous le sourire sadique du maknae.  
  
  
 **\- Tu dis ça, mais je sais que tu ne peux rien faire sans moi Changmin,** enquiquina Yunho en donnant un dernier bisou sur la tempe de son amant pour se diriger vers son maknae et entourer son bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
  
 **\- Arrête de dire des choses comme ça !** Sermonna Changmin légèrement embarrassé tout en repoussant son bras n'appréciant pas les contacts masculins. **Tu m'énerves !**  
  
  
Yunho ricana en envoya un dernier baiser en l'air à son amant.  
 **  
**  
 **\- FIGHTING Mes Dieux ♥ !** Encouragea Jaejoong dans un sourire heureux, amusé par la scène de ces deux idiots.  
  
  
Les deux idoles s'en allèrent en laissant Jaejoong seul dans un appartement tout de suite plus silencieux. Le chanteur tomba sur le canapé, particulièrement de bonne humeur et un sourire béat se colla sur son visage. Il en avait peut-être bavé ces dernières semaines, mais Jaejoong avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il riait de façon diabolique fière d'avoir aboli ce fichu contrat d'abstinence.  
  
  
Mais cela ne faisait que le confirmer combien il aimait plus Yunho. Combien il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Et combien le sexe était primordial entre eux.  
  
  
Il était destiné à coucher avec Jung Yunho pour son plus grand bonheur.  
  
  
~  
  
  
La foule de fans qui emplissait le stade criait le nom de leur idole à l'unisson dans un noir où des milliers de lumières rouges brillaient dans les estrades. Leurs voix mettaient les deux idoles dans une pression et une anxiété totale et commune comme à chaque début de concert. Ils se tenaient prêt à ouvrir le spectacle dans leur costume de scène les yeux clos, concentrés et priaient pour donner leur maximum et leur amour pour leurs fans.  
  
  
Ce stress qui leur donnait des crampes au ventre disparaîtrait au moment où il ferait qu'un avec la musique. Changmin regarda son leader qui avait retrouvé sa fameuse énergie alors qu'il craignait la condition de Yunho depuis quelques jours. Le maknae lui tendit son poing pour lui donner sa confiance et le leader le regardait avec assurance en répondant au contact.  
  
  
Ils soufflèrent abondamment alors qu'une personne du staff leur faisait le décompte laissant aux chanteurs le temps de se concentrer sur leur entrée.  
  
  
 **\- Tu as l'air en meilleure forme, Hyung !** Constata Changmin.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oui** , répondit calmement Yunho. **Désolé de t'avoir inquiété ... Mais avoir après couché avec Jaejoong, je vais mieux !**  
  
  
Changmin se tendit, un peu gênée de recevoir de genre de commentaires. Il médita plus sérieusement sur ces propos, un peu confus.  
  
  
 **\- Tu dis ça comme si ça faisait des années que tu ne l'avais pas fait !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Des années non ... Mais pendant plusieurs semaines oui !** Admit Yunho qui regrettait instantanément de révéler ses informations.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux ?** S'ébahit Changmin qui raisonnait plus clairement dans son esprit. **T'as fait preuve d'abstinence avec Jaejoong ?!**  
  
  
Changmin pouffa de rire en comprenant l'état si dépité de son partenaire durant ces derniers temps  
.  
 **\- Arrête-euh !!!!** Se plaignit Yunho sachant que Changmin aller se moquer de lui pendant les jours à venir.  
  
  
Yunho avait juste dit ça pour le détendre avant le concert.  
  
  
Parce qu'ils connaissaient les angoisses de son partenaire.  
  
  
Il était vraiment trop gentil avec lui.  
  
  
 **\- Qui a craqué le premier ?** Quémanda le maknae particulièrement avide de connaissance sur cette histoire.  
  
  
 **\- Alors là, t'en sauras rien !** Cracha Yunho avec un regard presque vexé.  
  
  
Changmin se plia le ventre pris d'un fou rire alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la réponse pour comprendre que c'était Yunho.  
  
  
 **\- T'es tellement prévisible, Hyung ! HAHAHA !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Concentre-toi !** Fulmina Yunho alors que le staff leur demandait de se tenir prêt à faire leur entrée sur scène.  
  
  
Changmin se redressa malgré un sourire maladroit sur son visage satisfait de ce genre de commérages au sujet de son leader.  
  
  
 **\- De toute façon, je saurais tout ! Jaejoong m'a promis un repas !** Nargua Changmin.  
  
  
Yunho lui envoya un regard froid maudissant un moment son amant et sa capacité à vouloir tout raconter à tout le monde. Mais au final, Yunho en ria aussi puisque cette expérience lui avait fait comprendre quelque chose d'important.  
  
  
Alors qu'ils se positionnaient, Yunho et Changmin entrèrent de façon royale sur la scène sous les cris ardents des fans. Les projecteurs se dirigèrent vers eux dans une musique prenante et les feux d'artifice éclatèrent pour signaler leur présence provoquant l'euphorie des spectateurs.  
  
  
  
  
Même s'il le leader apprécierait la présence de trois autres personnes à leur côté, il vivait cet instant comme un souvenir magique et précieux.  
  
  
Tant que Jaejoong se tenait à ses côtés, Yunho continuerait à être heureux suivant ces ambitions malgré les difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontrées.  
  
  
Puis, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour lui que d'être avec un homme tel que Kim Jaejoong pour le faire vivre encore plus qu'à présent.  
  
  
Yunho devait l'admettre officiellement qu'il était impossible de se priver de sexe avec Jaejoong.  
  
  
Il n'aurait jamais honte de son amour pour lui, ni de son désir.  
  
  
  
  
Yunho et Jaejoong étaient faits pour être ensemble jusqu'à ce que la vie leur prive de leur dernier souffle.


End file.
